Pain
by TearYouApart19
Summary: Olivia has a daughter name Kathryn Benson. Can the detective be there for her daughter while having a demanding job? Or will it cause Kat to drift away from her mother and become even more rebellious than she already is. (This story is been redone)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of this story. I wanted to redo this story because I realized a lot of mistakes and I rushed through them. I didn't show the mother and daughter bond in the stories as much as I wanted to. So I decided to remake them again. This time with more detail, add a few things and other stuff.**

 **For those who have read the past stories will be seeing a lot of similar things and people here.**

 **So...enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kathryn Benson hated Mondays. It was mostly because she had to wake up early to go to school. Or as most of her classmates would call it…'Hell'. The sixteen year old thanked the heavens that at least school provided brunch and lunch time. Luckily for her it was the beginning of brunch and she was standing in the restroom that was close to one of her classes.

Her brown eyes flicked to one of the mirrors in one of the girl's restrooms in school. It won't be long before the restroom would get packed with girls trying to fix their hair or make-up. Her eyes scanned her face and grimaced when she noticed the five small bruises around her jaw. Four on her left and one on her right. She had tried to cover them with make-up but no avail. They were still somewhat visible.

It has been four days since the men had ransacked the apartment. Kat would have thought that they would have faded by now. But instead they have turned from purple to slightly greenish color. At least they will be gone for sure. Sadly, the same could not be said to the big bruises on both her upper arms. Those were still purple.

She was startled when she heard the door opened and giggling. She quickly composed herself and washed her hands. After she dried them off, Kat walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by her two best friends. Joanna "Joe' Trejo and Mark Hale.

"How you feeling?" Mark asked, concerned.

Kat blew out some air, "Tired."

"Well its fucken Monday. So who can blame you?" Joe intertwined her arm with Kat. Her long straight golden blonde hair tickled Kat's nose with it brushed against her face. Dark brown hair mixed with blonde as both girls walked down the hallway; with Mark walking on Kat's other side.

"How was your weekend?" Mark asked Kat, his light brown eyes still staring at her.

Kat blinked and quickly looked away. She cleared her throat and said, "Fixing up the apartment. I won't be getting a new phone until tomorrow. Sorry guys."

"That's okay," he said. He ran his fingers through his already messy brown hair.

The tree of them stopped when they heard a recognizable voice. Kat gritted her teeth and let go of Joe's arm. She turned around and glared at Lorie with her friends standing behind her. She had known the blonde since the fourth grade.

It wasn't until the sixth grade when they started to hate each other. Kat didn't remember what made both of them hate each other. She knew it was stupid for their rivalry to continue, since they were both juniors and almost out of high school. But she just couldn't let go the grudge she had against Lorie. Not after the things that they have said to each other over the years.

"What do you want?" Kat asked with irritation lace in her voice.

Lorie sneered and flipped her highlighted blonde hair back. Her green eyes held nothing but coldness towards Kat, something that the brunette had gotten used to already. "Heard you had a few bruises on your face, so I wanted to see them myself."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Is that all?"

"Who gave them to you?" Lorie walked closer to Kat. The blonde's friends following behind with smirks on their face. "I want to congratulate them and sent them flowers."

Joe and Mark felt Kat tensed and they both grasped her arms, not knowing that they just avoided touching her bruises on her arms. Kat was grateful that she had her navy blue sweater on to cover them. Kat smirked at Lorie and took a small step forward. "Not as much as I want to give the teacher a hug when she made you go to summer school for failing her class. Really Lorie? P.E. class?"

Lorie's sneered fell off her face, her cheeks started to flush pink in embarrassment when she heard a few snickers from the few students that were standing close by.

"We should probably go," one of the blonde's friends suggested, grabbing her arm.

Lorie shook her off and took another step closer to Kat. Her evil smile returned on her face. "Did your mom also have bruises on her face?"

Kat felt fury run through her veins. She shrugged off her friend's hands from her arms and stepped closer to Lorie. "Don't bring my mother into this you fucken bitch!" She felt Joe grasping her arm and trying to pull her back. Kat once again shrugged her off and snarled at Lorie. "Mention her again and I will punch that mouth of yours."

The blonde's smirk widens.

* * *

Olivia Benson was in the 1-6 precinct with her fellow coworkers. They just had finished a very difficult case. Liv took a sip of her coffee as she continued to do her paper work. They would usually finish their rest of it for the next day but Cragen wanted them to finish it by the end of the day. Olivia knew that it was going to be a slow day for the rest of their shifts.

She glanced up and even Fin was furiously scribbling on his papers so he could finish as soon as possible. He and Amanda would usually banter but not today. The only sounds in the squad room were their pens scratching against paper, the humming of their computers and the low chatter of other detectives and officers that were working on other cases.

Her phone started to vibrate and she mentally sighed in relief. She didn't bother to check who it was as she answered it, "Hello…yes this is Kat's mother…she did what!?"

The other detectives jumped at the angry tone of Olivia. Nick's eyes widen when he saw Olivia quickly standing up, gripping her cell tightly in her hand. "Liv, what is it?"

"I'll be right there," Liv gritted. She ignore Nick's question and walked to the captain's office.

Cragen glanced up from his paperwork and he was surprised to see Olivia mad. "What—?"

"I need to pick up Kat from school," Olivia said, trying to control angry tone. "It won't take long."

"Did something happen to her?"

Olivia shook her head. "She got in a fight and the principal needs to talk to me."

"Go." Cragen nodded.

Olivia left his office without another word.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked with worry.

Olivia grabbed her brown coat from her chair and car keys. "Kat got in a fight at school."

"She okay?" Fin asked.

The brunette detective didn't answer as she left the squad room. The other detectives shared a glance, feeling sympathy for Kat.

* * *

Kat and Lorie were sitting in the principal's office, trying very hard to not glare at each other. From the corner of her eye, she could see a scratch mark and a bruise forming around one of Lorie's eyes. Kat wanted to smirk but her right cheek and split lip were throbbing from the punch that the blonde gave her.

The principal was staring at them in disapproval. "This is not the way students should behave to one another. In this school we are all a family. We protect and care for each other. Not fighting each other like barbarians."

Kat fought very hard to not roll her eyes. They weren't the first people to get in a fight in this school and they weren't going to be the last. Her body tensed when she heard the door open and her mother's voice.

"I'm Olivia Benson," the detective walked in the office along with a woman with blonde hair following behind her.

"And I'm Heidi Parrish," the blonde woman said walking towards her daughter. "Lorie's mother."

Kat refused to glance up at her mother when the detective stood next to where she was sitting. She kept her eyes on her hands that were resting on her lap. She could feel her mother's eyes on her but she still didn't look up. Thankfully Mrs. Colt, the principal, decided to explain the situation.

"I'm sorry to call you from your jobs but I didn't have much of a choice," Mrs. Colt sighed. Her jet black hair moving as she leaned forward in her chair. "A student had rushed to my office to inform me that Ms. Benson and Ms. Parrish were going at each other. I went to investigate with two of the campus securities. We found both girls trying to claw each other face's as their friends were trying to pull them away from one another."

"Oh my god," Olivia whispered, looking down at her daughter again. The teen was avoiding looking at her. "Kathryn Benson I raised you better than this."

Kat flinched and mumbled, "I know. Sorry."

"Lorie Parrish do you have anything to say?" Mrs. Parrish coldly said.

The blonde teen kept quiet.

Mrs. Parrish stared at the principal. "I will assure you that this won't ever happen again."

Kat and Lorie both rolled their eyes. Kat knew that they were going to keep saying nasty thing to each other. But whether they were going to get in another fight like today….she didn't know for sure. She quickly glanced at Lorie and she could tell that the blonde was thinking the same thing as her.

"Well both girls will be have a one day suspension and detention for the rest of the week. Maybe that will teach them a lesson," Mrs. Colt informed both parents. She passed them the suspension forms that were already on top of her desk before she glanced back at the teens. "I hope that we don't have a repeat of this again. Next time will be expulsion. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," both teens mumbled, standing up from the chairs.

"Good," the principal nodded. "But before you go…I want both of you to shake hands."

"Why?" Lorie frowned.

"As a peace offering between the two of you?"

Kat wanted to roll her eyes but refrain from doing so. Instead, she sighed heavily and turned to look at her nemesis. Kat extended her hand towards Lorie. The blonde gave her a disbelieve look. Kat gave her a knowing look that the blonde understood to just play along to get the principal and mothers off their backs. Lorie shook the brunette's hand quickly before letting go.

"Can we leave?" Lorie's mom asked Mrs. Colt.

"You're all dismissed."

Kat and Olivia were the first to exit the office. Kat could feel eyes on her back but she refused to look back.

"Do you want to get anything from your locker?" Olivia asked her daughter firmly.

Kat glanced up at her mother. She could see the anger in her mother's eyes but she also saw concern. "Yeah." She was thankful that Lorie's locker was far from hers. She didn't know what else to say so she decided to quicken her steps as they walked down the hallway. They took a right turn and Kat almost stopped in her tracks when she saw Joe standing close to her locker.

"So what happened?" Joe quickly asked. Her eyes widen when she saw the bruise on her friend's face and the split lip. "Oh my god your lip! And your cheek!"

"Lorie got it worse," Kat shrugged. She tilted her head slightly to the left with curiosity, her and her mother walking closer to her locker. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Joe rolled her eyes, leaning away from the locker that was next to her best friend's. "So what did the principal said?"

"Got suspended for one day and detention for the rest of the week," grumbled Kat. She started to put the combination on her locker. "Lorie got the same thing."

"You know that means you're going to see her in detention?"

Kat groaned and opened her locker. "I Forgot about that. Fuck!"

"Language," Olivia sternly said to her daughter.

Joe snorted but composed herself when Kat threw her a glare. "Anyways, I just wanted to see how you were. I need to get back to class. Don't want to make people think I'm constipated or something," Joe showed her friend the restroom pass.

"Oh yeah definitely. Especially since what happened last month when—"

"Shut up," Joe growled. "You promised you wouldn't mention it again."

Kat snickered, wincing a bit when her injured lip started to hurt. She switched journals from her backpack to her locker. She grabbed two books and glanced back at her friend. "I was joking. We pinkie promised."

The blonde nodded at her. "And you better keep that promise."

"You know that I don't break those. They are sacred."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and glanced between the two friends. Sometimes their conversations confused the detective and left her wondering what kind of mischief the girls get into when there in or after school.

"Oh here, before I forget," Joe pulled a folded note from one of the pockets of her jeans. "I am supposed to give you this. See you tomorrow after school."

"She will not be having any visitors because she is grounded," Olivia informed Joe. "You may see her when she returns to school."

"Oh bummer," Joe glanced back at her friend as she passed her the note.

Kat rolled her eyes and glanced down at the letter. She only wrote notes to very few people and they always wrote their name so they wouldn't get confused from who it was from. She flipped the note over but she didn't find a name. "Who is it from?" Kat frowned in confusion, glancing up from the folded note.

Joe smirked at friend and hugged her. She whispered in her ear, "Markie."

The young brunette blushed and clutched the note tighter in her hand. She let go of her friend and closed the locker, ignoring her mother's questioning look. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Joe said as she started to walk away. Before she disappeared to the other hallway, she turned around and made kissing noises.

"Joe!" Kat hissed as her friend left. She could hear Joe's laughter from the other hallway. Kat glanced at her mother, who was staring at her as if waiting for an explanation. "You don't want to know."

"Is there a boy that I should know about?"

"No…"

Olivia gave her daughter a look that she didn't believe her.

"I don't have a boyfriend, mom!" Kat huffed, slinging her backpack over her shoulders. "Joe was just messing around. The note is from Mark."

"Oh." Olivia relaxed.

"Yeah, oh." Kat rolled her eyes, starting to walk away with her mother next to her. "Joe is been Joe."

They walk down the hallways to the entrance of the school. Kat knew that her mother was going to lecture once they got in the car. As they exited the school, the teen glanced around and to her relief she didn't see Lorie or her mother. They walked towards the familiar brown car that Kat had gotten used to seeing. She climbed in the passenger seat while her mother sat on the driver seat.

Olivia drove them away from the school and kept her eyes on the road for a few minutes before she spoke to her daughter. "This rivalry between you and Lorie has to end just like the principal said. I don't want you to get in trouble again because of this girl."

"I only punched her because she insulted you," Kat glanced at her mother. "I'm not going to let her get away with that."

"She wanted to provoke you. Don't—"

"Lorie is always doing that. But this time she took it too far."

The detective glanced at her daughter. "All I'm asking is for you to try to ignore her."

"Easier said than done," mumbled Kat. She sighed and looked out the window. "I will try to ignore Lorie for your sake"

"If she tries to hit you again then you tell me and I will personally go talk to her mother."

"Yes, mom."

Olivia noticed that a bruise was forming around her daughter's cheek. She pressed down on the gas pedal a bit more. "The sooner we get to the precinct the sooner I could put some ice on that bruise and lip."

* * *

Fin cracked his back and almost let out an audible groan when he felt the tension leave.

"I hate when people do that," Munch said, looking up from his desk. "Can't stand the popping noises."

"Well too bad," Fin turned slightly to look at his ex-partner.

Munch sighed and threw his pen on top of his papers. He glanced down at his watch and tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk. "How long does it take for Amaro and Rollins to bring us our lunch?"

"Calm yourself down. They only have been gone for ten minutes."

Hearing footsteps approaching, they both glanced to the entrance of the squad room. Olivia and Kat had both walked in. Fin was the first to comment when he sat Kat's face.

"Who won?"

"Fin!" Olivia exclaimed at her coworker.

Kat snorted. "I would have if my friends weren't trying to pull me away and the principal arriving with campus security."

"I'll bring some ice for the bruise and lip?" Munch stood up from his desk.

Olivia gave him a grateful look. "Thank you, John."

He nodded and went to grab some ice from where they kept the first aid kits.

"Where are Nick and Amanda?" Kat asked, sitting one of the chairs next to her mother's desk. She put her backpack on the floor by her feet. "New case?"

Fin shook his head. He leaned back on his chair, putting his feet on the desk and his hands on the back of his head. "They went to get lunch. We told them to also bring yours and Liv's."

"Awesome."

Olivia sat on her chair and took off her coat, placing it at the back of her chair. She turned to look at her daughter and pointed at the backpack. "Start doing today's homework."

"I only went to two classes today, mom."

"Well do whatever assignment you need to finish in both classes."

Kat groaned and started to take out what she needed from her backpack. She opened her math book and notes from her journal. Of all the subjects from school she hated math with a passion. She had a math quiz on Wednesday so she will use the quietness from the squad room to study. She was startled from her thoughts when she saw a small blue ice bag been placed on top of notes. She smiled up at Munch and thanked him, taking the ice and pressing it against her cheek.

"What are you studying?" He asked curiously.

"Math," grumbled Kat.

Fin shuddered. "The devil's work."

Munch glanced at the detective. "You do know people say that Al-Ghazali said the same thing."

"Who?"

Kat beat Munch from explaining to Fin. "He was a famous philosopher during the Islamic Golden Age. There is this guy name Neil Tyson who did a presentation on him. He blamed Al-Ghazali's philosophy that it was telling people that math is the devil's work."

Munch nodded in agreement with the teen. "Though of course no one has been able to find anything to back up what Tyson said about Ghazali. They even went through Ghazali's personal journals. They still are.."

"Most of his quotes were to be pro-science," Kat said. She shook her head and sighed. "Poor Al-Ghazali. There are absurd people portraying him as the religious fundamentalist who ruined the Golden Age of Islam."

"Amen." Munch patted Kat in the back, who nodded back at him in returned.

She noticed that both Fin and her mother were staring at her in bewilderment. Kat frowned at her mother. "What?"

Fin spoke before Olivia could. "You are starting to sound like Munch every time I see you."

"Who is starting to sound like Munch?" A voice said not far from they were sitting.

Olivia turned to look who it was and smiled. "Haden."

Kat narrowed her eyes at the man. So this was the guy that her mother had wine with a few nights ago. He seemed alright for the teen.

"What you doing here?" Fin asked.

Haden move his attention to the detective. "I'm here to talk to your captain and Olivia about the case," he looked back at Liv. "If we may go to his office?"

"Um yeah," Olivia turned to look at her daughter. "I'll be back in just a bit."

"Sure, okay," Kat shrugged. She watched them go inside Cragen's office before looking at Munch and Fin. "That's Haden?"

"What do you know about him?" Munch asked.

"Not much. Just that he is the guy that my mom just started dating. Not sure how I feel about him…yet."

"Ten bucks that Kat will make a sarcastic comment towards Haden before lunch arrives," Fin glanced at his ex-partner.

Munch gave an exasperated sighed. "Fine, but we all know that she is going to wait until we are all eating."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because she wants Haden to choke on it."

Kat shrugged and stared at Fin. "Munch has a point. But there is also a chance that I won't be able to resist until Nick and Amanda come back with the food."

Fin grabbed his pen again. "I guess we will just have to wait and see."

"And what makes you so sure that Haden will stay for lunch?" Kat raised an eyebrow in the same way that reminded both gentlemen of Olivia.

Fin smirked at the teen. "Because it would mean spending more time with your mom."

"Dude, no." Kat scrunched her nose just when the captain's door opened.

Olivia was the first to step out and then Haden. He glanced to Kat and gave her a smile. Kat smiled back but it looked more force than genuine.

"I heard what happened," he said.

"The fight at school?" Kat asked. She glanced at her mother for a second before turning her attention back to Haden.

"I'm talking about the ransack." Haden took a couple of steps forwards towards the teen, "You got hurt by those men."

Kat shrugged. "I had worse." From the corner of her eyes she saw the detectives flinched. Her getting shot was still a touching subject for all of them, especially for her mother. She cleared her throat and decided to change the subject. "So you must be Haden."

"Your mom has been talking about me?" His eyes brightened a bit.

"Not really," Kat bluntly said. She noticed Fin looking away to hide his smirk. "She just mentioned that you guys started dating and that you are the new A.D.A. or something like that."

"Oh."

Munch cleared his throat. "Why don't you join us for lunch? We can text Amaro or Rollins to bring something for you."

"Sure, why not?" Haden smiled at Olivia.

"I'm sure you have questions for me?" he asked Kat

"I have plenty," Kat slightly smirked at him as he took a seat across from her. She could feel her mother's eyes on her.

Fin and Munch exchanged an amused look before they glanced at Kat, waiting for her to start asking Haden questions.

* * *

 **Hope this was okay for everyone. I will update weekly (maybe even twice a week).**

 **As for the 'Growing Up' story...that will be in hiatus until I at least finish with this story. I might change my mind later on and start doing the one shots again before that. I'm still unsure. That doesn't mean you guys can stop requesting one shots on Kat's tumblr blog. On the contrary, I am still taking request and adding them to the list. I will also still be answering question in character and out of character.**

 **If any of you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me here or sent a message in tumblr.**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

Haden leaned a bit forward on his seat and smiled at the teen. "So you are probably curious on what my intentions are towards your mother? Am I correct?"

Kat nodded. "Of course I am."

"I want to see where our relationship," he glanced at Liv, still smiling, "will take us. I want things to work out between us."

"Fair enough." Kat said, her eyes darting between her mother and Haden.

He looked back at Kat. "You mentioned something about a school fight? Were you involved?"

"Is the bruise on my cheek and my split lip are not proof enough that I was?" Kat sarcastically said to him.

Fin smirked and looked over his shoulder. He saw Munch already walking towards him. The older man gave him a ten dollar bill while Fin just smiled smugly at him. "Better luck next time."

Munch was about to say something when he saw Nick and Amanda walk in the squad room with everyone's lunches. "You guys could have come a minute earlier; I wouldn't have lost ten bucks."

"Did you make another bet with Fin?" Amanda rolled her eyes.

Fin turned to look at his partner. "I will explain later. Right now I am starving."

Kat closed her book and put away her notes as Amanda and Nick passed everyone's lunch. Nick was heading towards Cragen's office when the teen told him that she would take Cragen's lunch to him. Nick shrugged and gave her two Styrofoam containers.

"The one on the left is yours and the other is his," Nick explained.

"Thanks." Kat smiled as she walked in Cragen's office.

Cragen glanced up from his paper work and his eyes widen when he saw her face. "Are you—?"

"I'm fine," Kat reassured him, closing the door behind her. She walked to his desk and passed him his food. "The other got a black eye and a big scratch on her face."

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Cragen asked, he nodded to one of the chairs across from him.

Kat sat down and smirked at him. "I already told you that I am, gramps."

Cragen let out a small chuckle. The teen had been calling him that since she was a child. At first it took him by surprised but he quickly got used to it. Not that he would admit it to anyone but he actually liked when she would call him gramps or grandpa than Cragen. It made him feel like he was family.

"How much trouble are you in?" He asked, opening his container.

Kat did the same as she explained. "Detention for the rest of the week and suspended from school for one day."

"You're grounded aren't you?"

"Yup," the teen took a bite of her burrito.

Cragen opened one of his drawers and took out two cans of soda. He passed her one and Kat thanked him. They ate in silence for a bit before Cragen spoke again, "I see that you met Haden. What are your thoughts on him?"

"He's okay…I guess," Kat shrugged. "So you does everyone know that they are dating?"

"They can't keep their eyes off each other whenever they are in the same room."

Kat snorted and took a sip of her soda. "Do you think he is okay?"

Cragen sat there for a minute, trying to formulate what he was going to say next. "I heard good things about him. He is a good man if that is what you are asking."

"That's all I needed to hear. But I will still keep a close eye on him whenever he is around," Kat said. "I know that mom can take care of herself, but if he hurts her in any way I'm going to kick his ass."

"I don't doubt that," Cragen laughed, gesturing to her bruise and split lip.

Kat smiled briefly before it slipped from her face. She shuffled a bit on the chair before glancing back at Cragen. "Have you heard anything from Elliot?"

"Nothing." Cragen sighed heavily, putting down his burrito. "The last time I saw him was when he put his papers in. I'm guessing you haven't heard from him as well."

"No," Kat shook her head. "Mom has stopped calling him a while back. She still doesn't say his name and when someone does…she tenses or sometimes flinches. I called Dickie once but he didn't answer."

"You left a voicemail?"

"Yeah. He never returned my call," Kat sighed. "I assumed that he didn't want me to contact him so I never called again."

"It must have been though. For your mother and you. I know that you and Dickie were really close."

Kat sipped her soda. "We were. It hurt a lot when they didn't call back. But I— _we_ —have to move on. We can't force them to be in our lives if they don't want to."

"Maybe with time they might contact one of you."

"Key word is maybe, gramps."

Cragen smiled slightly. "Changing the subject completely, a little bird told me that you have taken a great interest on a boy."

"Munch told you?" Kat narrowed her eyes at the captain.

"Surprised?"

"I would be lying if I said that I was."

"So who is the young man?" Cragen asked, trying to look strict.

"Mark…" Kat smiled shyly, her cheeks started to blush.

Cragen sat there for a few seconds before laughing out loud. Really loud that it caught the attention of the detectives and Haden eating their lunch in the squad room.

Kat frowned at him. "What's so funny old man?"

It took him a minute to compose himself. "I always had a feeling that somehow you two would end up having affections towards each other. Especially when you got…injured."

"I don't even know if he likes me like that back," Kat frowned. "And he was been a good friend. I would have visited him the hospital if he got shot."

"He visited you more than Dickie ever did."

Kat opened her mouth but closed it, knowing that he was right.

"Does your mother know your feelings towards him?"

"No."

"Are you planning on telling her when you both get together or is there going to be a repeat of how she found out about you and Dickie?" Cragen chuckled.

"That was by accident," grumbled Kat.

The door opened and a grinning Fin walked in the Captain's office, along with Amanda and Nick. Kat narrowed her eyes when she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Isn't it true that you are scared of clowns, Kat?"

The teen flinched at the mention of clowns. She hated fucken clowns. "I can't stand them…"

"I told you," Fin glanced at Nick.

"You are?" Amanda asked, sitting next to her. "Since when?"

"Since I was five," Kat scratched the side of her neck.

Fin chuckled. "Ever since she saw the movie 'It'. I remember this one time that a few of us went out to eat lunch at this diner that was close by the precinct. When we were done eating, we walked out and started to walk towards the cars…"

"Then what happened?" Nick asked amused.

The older detective glanced at Kat and she sighed. "This…clown…approached us and asked if I wanted a goddam balloon."

"Next thing you know she starts punching the poor man," Fin laughed. "It took her mom, Elliot and me to get her off of the clown. One of the funniest things I have ever seen."

"Oh haha," Kat sarcastically said to the detective. "It might have been funny for you but not for me."

"So that means you don't go to the circus?" Nick smirk. "Since there are clowns there."

Kat shuddered at the thought. "Hells no!"

Everyone one in the office laughed.

* * *

Kat groaned when she felt someone shaking her lightly from her sleep.

"Go away," Kat shrugs the hand away from her shoulder. She hugs her pillow tighter, moving away from whoever was trying to wake her up. "Sleeping."

Olivia rolled her eyes but her lips curled up in a small smile. She waited for a few more seconds before trying to wake her daughter up again. This time with a different tactic. The detective started to ruffle Kat's hair. "Time to wake up!"

The teen immediately sat up and turned to glare at her mother. Kat's glare intensified when the detective started to chuckle. "Not. Funny."

"I'm sorry," Liv said. Although her voice didn't sound apologetic at all. It reminded Olivia when she would sometimes wake Kat like that when she was younger. And if that didn't help…well tickling would always to the trick.

"Yeah right," grumbled Kat, glancing at the alarm clock by her nightstand. She groaned and flopped back on her pillow. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "It's too early. Also, I'm suspended for today so I don't have school."

Olivia sat by her daughter's legs that were covered under the bed sheets. "You're coming with me to the precinct. So take anything that will keep you from getting bored over there." She patted Kat's leg before standing up. "You have thirty minutes to get ready."

"Can't I just stay here?"

"Nope," Olivia walked towards the bedroom door. She glanced back one more time before walking out of the room. "Start getting ready."

Kat waited for the door to close to get out of her bed. She went to her closet and grabbed the clothes that she was going to wear today. When she was done changing clothes, Kat fixed her hair the best she could. When she saw how the weather was outside, she grabbed her red beanie and put in on her head.

She looked over her nightstand and grabbed her Ipod. Kat walked to the other side of the bed and clutched her backpack that was thrown on the floor last night when she came in her room. She took almost everything out except for a journal and her pencil. She glanced to the bookcase that was across her bed on the opposite wall.

Kat decided to take two books with her. A mystery book and the last book of Harry Potter, even if she had read all of the books multiple times. She put them inside her backpack and zipped it closed. She grabbed her coat from her bed and walked out of her room, not bothering making the bed.

The teen's spirits lighten up when she smelled coffee coming from the kitchen. Kat made her way to the kitchen and threw her backpack on the counter, much to her mother's liking. The detective passed Kat her favorite mug that was already filled with coffee, along with a plate with two waffles covered in syrup. Kat took a sip and slightly winced when the hot liquid touched her tongue.

"You have everything?" Liv nodded to the backpack, taking a sip of her coffee.

Kat placed her mug on the counter. "Yup." She started to cut the waffles and gestured to them while looking at her mom. "Want some?"

"Just coffee for me."

The detective's phone started to ring in the pocket of her coat. She took it out and checked who it was. Olivia saw Amaro's name flashing in the screen. She answered it as she placed down her mug. "Benson."

Kat continued eating as her mother talked on the phone. She could barely hear Nick's voice through the phone. She glanced up at her mother when she heard the detective sighed heavily before she ended the call. Kat sipped her coffee, observing her mother's expression on her face. "Bad news?"

"I'm afraid you won't be going to the precinct today."

"Crime scene?" Kat asked curiously.

"Yeah."

Kat nodded. "I understand mom."

Olivia walked around the counter to stand next to her daughter. She pulled her in a hug and kissed the side of her head. "I'll see you later. Stay here and don't open the door to anyone except if—"

"—it's either Cragen or Munch," Kat finished for her mother, stepping out of the hug. "I know, mom."

Liv smiled slightly at her. "Don't start making dinner before I come back."

"Okay."

Kat saw her mother leave the apartment. But not before the detective gave her another smile before she closed the door behind her. Kat ate the rest of her breakfast and downed her coffee in silence. When she finished she decided to watch some morning cartoons for a while.

She watched the tv for two hours when she started to get bored. Kat glanced out the window and noticed that the weather looked rather pleasant today. She grabbed her house keys from the coffee table and her backpack from the counter before she got out of the apartment.

* * *

Her legs hurt from all the walking Kat did. But she somehow felt relaxed. She missed her friends. It sucked not been able to talk or text them since she still didn't have a phone yet. She and here were supposed to get one today but since she was grounded her mom decided to get her a new phone until the upcoming weekend.

She decided to walk back home and make herself a hot chocolate when she saw a Starbucks two buildings away. She checked in the small pocket of her backpack and sighed in relief when she saw that she had enough money to buy herself some coffee.

She quickly walked to the building and went inside. She silently cursed when she saw how it was somewhat crowded. Kat waited for twenty minutes before she ordered what she wanted. Luckily she didn't have to wait very long for her order to be ready. She didn't feel like going outside yet. The teen instead sat one of the leather chairs that were next to windows. Kat was sitting there for a couple of minutes alone, sipping her coffee when a woman slightly older than her approached her.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" The woman with red hair and blue eyes smiled politely at her, pointing to the chair next to the teen.

Kat smiled back. "Not at all."

The read head grinned. "Thanks."

"I'm Madison by the way," the woman named Madison stook out her hand towards Kat.

The teen shook her hand briefly. "And I'm Kathryn but you may call me Kat."

"Then I will."

Both chuckled before taking sips of their drinks.

Madison curiously stared at the bruises and the slip lip. "Got in a fight or something," She gestured to the bruises.

"Yesterday at school," Kat explained. "This girl started talking shit and then she mentioned something about my mom and well…you can just imagine what happened next. It took my friends, her friends, a campus security and the principal to pull us apart."

"Wow," The young woman tittered. Her blue eyes twinkled in amusement. "You're a feisty one aren't you?"

Kat let out an awkward laugh, "Somebody told me that a few days ago." She took a sip of her coffee before setting it down on the coffee wooden table next to the comfy chair. "What about you? Ever got in a school fight?"

Madison let out a laugh. "Oh I have plenty stories about that."

For the next few hours they both talked about things. Madison did most of the talking while Kat listened intently. She found out that Madison was 23 years old and she had a brother around Kat's age that lived with her. Kat also found out that Madison like to go to raves and parties almost every weekend. Kat mostly talked about her friends and that she has never been to rave.

"You never been to one?" Madison asked surprised.

Kat shook her head. "Nope."

"What if I invite you to one? You may even bring your friends if you want."

"Really? That would be really cool," Kat grinned.

Madison glanced down at her phone and sighed in disappointment. "I hate to be the party popper but I have to go and pick up my brother from school."

"Oh shit," Kat glanced out the window. "I have to get home in case my mom calls."

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

"I did but it broke and probably won't get a new one until this weekend."

"Well in that case," Madison took out a pen and reached for Kat's empty coffee cup. She started to scribble on the cup as she talked to the teen. "Why don't you text me or call me when you get a new phone."

"Seriously?" Kat smiled.

"I was serious about taking you to a rave," Madison grinned, setting the coffee cup down. "I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends."

"Me too, Madison. Me too."

* * *

 **So Kat has met finally met Madison. Will be seeing her in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Next chapter will be up on Friday and more Kat and Olivia. ( I promise!)**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter for you very patient readers.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia hummed quietly as she continued to make some dinner. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Kat's bedroom door was still closed. Her daughter didn't like been disturbed while finishing homework. Olivia had offered to help her on her homework when she heard some cussing behind the door. But Kat refused. Her daughter told her that she wanted to it without help so she could be ready for the upcoming test.

The detective glanced back at the stove. The chicken was already done and all that was left were the potatoes that were been fried in the pan. She was stirring them when she heard the door opened.

"I'm done with the last of my homework." Kat yawned, walking out of her bedroom. She was clutching her worksheets in her hands.

"Let me check it." Olivia turned off the stove as her daughter entered the kitchen. When Kat passed her the worksheets, the detective's eyes widen. "What subject is this? Physics?"

Kat snorted. "Math."

"This is math?" Liv's said in disbelief. "No wonder you don't like the subject."

"Almost everyone hates math, mom."

Olivia sighed heavily. She checked through the papers and as far as she could tell, her daughter had completed all of her homework. "I recognize a few of the problems and those are right. But I don't know about the others."

"I exchange answers with a few friends and we all mostly got the same answers," Kat shrugged. "Do you need help on dinner?"

Liv passed the homework back to her daughter. "I just need to fry the potatoes. Why don't you put your homework away and wash your hands?"

"Okay," Kat said, going back to her room. Once back in her room, Kat put all of her homework, notes and pencils away in her backpack. She felt her phone vibrate and saw it was a text message from Madison. She has been in contact with the redhead since she got her new phone.

 _ **Any plans for tomorrow? – Mad.**_

 _ **No. Why? – Kat**_

"Dinner is ready!"

The teen heard her mom call from the kitchen. Kat tucked her phone in her jean's pocket and walked out of her room. "I just need to wash my hands." The young Benson went to the bathroom and washed her hands before joining her mom in the small round wooden kitchen table.

"So you never told me where Haden is taking you for the weekend?" Kat asked, after taking a bite off the piece of barbecued chicken leg that was on her plate.

Olivia took a sip of grape juice. "He hasn't. Are you sure that you will be fine staying with Cragen? I don't mind cancelling the—"

"Just go mom," Kat smiled slightly. "You need to go out even if it's just for the weekend. I don't mind." She felt her phone vibrate and took it out. "I was actually going to ask if I could stay here instead at Cragen's place."

 _ **Remember when I promise to take you to your first rave? Well there is going to be one underground. Want to come? – Mad**_

"So you can throw a party?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"I won't." Kat glanced up at her mother for a second before looking down at her phone screen. Her lips curled up in an amused smirk as she sent a text to Madison. "Cragen can check up on me if that will ease your mind. And I'll probably just invite Joe over."

 _ **I'm down. What time? – Kat**_

"Is that who you texting?"

"Yup," the teen quickly said, putting her phone away.

Olivia narrowed her eyes slightly. Her daughter replied way too fast. "If you're going to invite Joe over…what are you girls going to do all day?"

"The last time she was here, Joe wanted to help me with my closet. She freaked out when she saw how color disoriented my shirts were," Kat smirked. It was true. Her best friend had the tendency to organize people's clothes in a way that suited her. Not that Kat minded. It made picking shirts easier for her whenever Joe did that. "Then maybe just order some pizza before calling it a day. She can even sleep over if she wants."

"And what about Mark?" Olivia started to eat her dinner again.

Kat's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What about him?"

"Are you not going to invite him over?"

"Oh! His brother is going to visit for the weekend and introduce them his new girlfriend."

"So only you and Joe will be here?"

Kat smile slightly, clutching the glass cup that was filled with grape juice. "Yes."

"Then I will let you stay at the apartment. I will tell Cragen to check up on you and Joe."

"Do you want me to keep Joe from organizing your closet?" Kat teased.

"Please do," Olivia let out a small chuckle. "I like my clothes just how they are."

Kat's phone started to vibrate but she decided to ignore it. She noticed when her mother narrowed her eyes at her very quick response. She will have to wait until she back in her bedroom to check Madison's text message. They ate in silence until Kat spoke again.

"I forgot to mention that some of us are going to visit Hudson soon," Kat explained her mother. "And was wondering if you can sign the permission slip once the teacher gives us one?"

"Hudson?" Olivia bit her lip. The detective will be lying to herself if she was tempted not to sign that slip. She had feared of her daughter going to that school. Not that she didn't trust Kat. She did. Liv just didn't really trust some of the students there. Some of their cases were because of Hudson. That school had a bit of a reputation in the squad room. "Are you interested in going to Hudson after high school?"

"It's one of the few universities that I'm interested in," Kat took a bite of her food. "I still have a year left of high school so I'm not set down on what school I want to go to."

"Good," Olivia nodded. "Don't settle down on a school until you know that's the one you really want to attend."

"That's why I'm going through their history. I want to see their percentage of graduates and all that."

"Smart girl."

The teen smiled. "Thanks, mom."

* * *

Kat was _very_ thankful that Joe had organized her closet. She had easily picked her black distressed, white tank and black leather jacket. Madison told her to bring a jacket since it was cold outside. Her friend informed her that she could just wrap it around her waist if she got hot or leave it in the car before going to the rave. Kat was about to put on her shoes when she heard someone knocking on the front door.

She quickly left her room and slid her feet on the wood when she was close enough to the front door. She checked the peephole and grinned when saw Madison. She opened the door. "Hey!"

Madison smiled and nodded. "Nice outfit."

"Same can be said to you."

The redhead was wearing a green shirt and wash out skinny jeans with bright green vans. She was also wearing a black leather jacket. Madison chuckled. "Thanks. Ready to go?"

"Just need to put on my shoes. Come in," Kat stepped aside to let Madison in. She closed the door once her friend was inside. She walked to her the living room and turned to look at Madison. "Make yourself comfortable. I won't take long."

"Okay."

Kat padded to back to her room and found her black chuck on the bed where she had put them earlier. She put them on and rested on her feet on the bed to tie the laces. She heard her phone vibrate on top of the nightstand and went to grab it. Kat saw who was calling her before answering, "Hey, mom. What's up?"

" _Just wanting to see how you were, honey."_

"I'm fine just like I was when you called in the afternoon," Kat put her mom on speaker and finished tying her shoe and went to start on the next one.

" _Can you blame me for worrying about you?"_

"I'm at home not out in the city."

" _I still worry."_ There was a pause before the teen heard her mom talk again. _"Did Cragen go to check on you?"_

"He did and brought a bag of Twizzlers. I was about to watch a movie and then call it a night," Kat tried to keep voice nonchalant. She heard her mother chuckle from the other line.

" _Did Joe's complaining wear you down?"_

Kat rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. My ears still hurt. Cragen was lucky enough to arrive after she was done."

" _I'm sure he would have fled the apartment in a second."_

"No one would blame him," Kat's laid back on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, continuing to talk to her mother. "And how are you? Is Haden treating you right?"

" _I'm good. David is treating me just well."_

"He better be."

" _Next weekend it will just be you and me. No one will disturb us. I'm not on going to be on call."_

Kat's lips lifted up in a smile. "What do you have in mind?"

" _Not sure yet. But we can think of something."_

"Okay," Kat heard footsteps coming towards her room and saw Madison standing on the doorway. "I got to go, mom. I forgot to charge my phone and it's dying."

" _Alright. I will call you in the morning. Goodnight and sweet dreams honey. Love you"_

"Love you too, mom. See you tomorrow." Kat smiled before hanging up.

"Mom checking up on you?" Madison asked.

Kat got up from her bed. "You can say that." She put her phone on the nightstand. No way was she going to bring her phone with her. It may fall off the pocket of jeans and wouldn't have a good explanation for her mom if it would happen. Better leave it here behind. She glanced at Madison and smiled slightly. "Ready?"

The redhead smirk. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up in the weekend. Yup. That's right. This weekend. Most probably Sunday.**

 **My life is getting a bit better so I will be able to update weekly again. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I'm going to make the next one longer.**

 **So...review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the new chapter, my fellow readers!**

* * *

"There it is. Just down that tunnel," Madison said.

Kat glanced behind them and saw a couple not far from where they walking. She turned back around and saw a what appeared to be someone standing at the entrance of the tunnel. As they got closer, Kat could definitely it was a tall and well-built man. He was bigger than any security she has ever seen.

"Are you sure that I will be let in?" Kat whispered to her friend.

Madison nodded. "He's a buddy of mine. He lets anyone that I bring to come in. Don't worry about it."

And the redhead was right. He first glanced at Kat and started at her for a minute before nodding at Madison. They walk further down the tunnel. The tunnel would have been pitched dark if it wasn't the dim lights that were hanging on the stone walls. As they walked, Kat could hear the faint sound of music. She could also see laser lights. They were getting closer.

Soon they arrive at their destination. The underground rave. Lights were bouncing off the graffiti walls making it look like they were in some sort of club. The thumping of the music could be felt on their bodies. Kat could feel her heart pounding against the rhythm of it. Her hand was grasped by Madison and turned to look at the redhead.

"Overwhelming?" Madison smirked at her friend.

Kat sighed breathlessly. "Yeah."

"Trust me. You will never forget this night, "Madison tugged her hand. "Let's dance."

Kat let Madison pull her to the dancing crowd. Good thing she left her leather jacket in Madison's car. It was starting to get a bit warm once they maneuvered around the dancing people. Kat stopped when her friend let go of her hand and started to dance. Kat glanced around, still surprised how the people managed to keep this hidden. It was like a whole new world.

"Come on, Kat!" Madison grasped both of her hands. "Start dancing! Just let your mind free and your body will take over! Feel the music!"

The teen nodded and let the muscles in her body relax. She pushed any worry or thoughts out of her head. She closed her eyes and le the music flow in her veins. She slowly started to realize that her body was moving on its own accord. She opened her eyes and saw Madison smiling widely at her. Kat had listen to her friend.

They danced and danced for a while until Madison said that was going to buy a water bottle. She had ran out a few minutes ago and was starting to get thirsty again. Kat followed her to one of the walls, where there was a person standing next to buckets of ice with water bottles in it.

"Three dollars," the woman said. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and her wrists were decorated in colorful bead bracelets.

Madison gave the woman the money and turned to look at Kat. "You want one?"

"I still have some," Kat showed Madison her almost full bottle.

"Let me know when you get thirsty," Madison said, taking a water bottle from one of the buckets.

"Madi!"

Kat and Madison turned behind them. Kat saw the boy around Madison's age, smiling at her friend. She didn't know what color of his hair was since it was tucked under a baseball hat. His plaid shirt was open and was wearing a white shirt underneath. He was also wearing black cargo shorts and black vans.

"Eddie!" Madison wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing him into a hug. "It's been a while since I have seen you!"

The guy named Eddie laughed and hugged Madison back before stepping back. "I been busy with work that I haven't had time to party." He glanced at Kat and smiled politely. "And who is this?"

Kat smiled slightly and extended her arm towards him. "Kathryn Benson. But call me Kat. Almost everyone does."

Eddie ignored the hand. Instead he stepped towards Kat and hugged her, surprising her. She hugged him back and stepped out of the hug when he did. He flashed a crooked smile and said, "I don't do handshakes. I'm more of a hugger."

"Noted," Kat chuckled.

He laughed slightly too. "The name is Edward but call me Eddie."

Madison wrapped her arms around their necks. "Are we going to talk like a bunch of old people or are we going to dance the fucken night away?"

Eddie and Kat shared a smiled. Eddie turned to look at Madison, "Lead the way!"

Madison took Kat's and his hand and led them back to the dance floor. They ended up a little bit more closer to the Dj than they were before. Kat and Madison dance their night away along with Eddie, who kept asking Kat questions through the night. Not that she minded since she did the same. It wasn't until Madison checked her watch that she stopped dancing.

"We should start heading home," Madison said to Kat. "It's about to end soon and it takes a while for the crowd to disperse."

Kat nodded. "My feet are starting to get tired from all the dancing. I never danced this long before."

Eddie smirked. "First time for everything, right?"

"Yeah."

"Here is my number," Eddie grinned at Kat, writing on her hand with a marker. "Text me when you can."

Kat smiled at him. "I will."

"Let's go," Madison said.

"Hope to see you again, Eddie," Kat hugged him.

He returned the hug briefly. "You will."

Madison and Kat walked to where they entered, moving around the dancing crowd. They weren't the only ones leaving. Very few people were walking a few feet in front of them down the dim light tunnel. They were almost to the entrance when Madison decided to break the silence.

"Sooo…did you like your first rave?" Madison asked.

Kat grinned at her friend. "I loved it!"

"That's great to hear," Madison smiled. "I remember my first rave. It was at a warehouse instead of underground. I met Eddie around a year later. We been friends ever since."

Kat glanced at Madison. "How many raves like these have you attended?"

"I lost count a long time ago," Madison shrugged. "How many do you plan on going?"

"Until I lose count like you."

Both girls let out a laugh as they walked out of the tunnel. The sky was barely showing the first lights of daylight as the sun was rising.

* * *

Kat plugged the Xmas lights and the white lights came on. Kat smiled proudly. She had turned the living room into a blanket fort. The teen knew that her mother had a very stressful week, thanks to Munch who kept her informed of the case they were working on. So instead of going out someplace, Kat decided to spend the weekend in the blanket fort with her mom binging on movies. The last time they did something like this was years ago.

She looked to see the piles of movies that were her and her mother's favorites. Kat heard the beeping coming the kitchen. The popcorn was ready. She got out of the fort and went to the kitchen. The packs of candies along with soda cans, and three bags of Chex Mix were already inside the blanket fort. She felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her Giant's pajama bottoms. She checked who sent her a text and saw that it was Eddie.

 _Party tonight at a friend's house. Wanna join? -Eddie_

Kat sighed heavily. It was tempting but she couldn't cancel on her mom. Not this weekend. She hoped on the counter, next to the microwave, and sent a text to her friend.

 _ **Sorry can't tonight. Maybe next time. – Kat**_

Seconds later Eddie replied back.

 _Madison is coming too just so you know. –Eddie_

The teen bit her lip, fiddling with the bottom of her black tank top before replying.

 **Still can't. Sorry. I promise that next time I will go. Just not this weekend. – Kat**

She heard the jingle of keys and then the apartment door opened. She saw the corner from her eye when her mom entered the apartment just when Eddie replied to her message.

 _Okay. I'll text you tomorrow. – Eddie_

"Blanket fort?" Olivia asked her daughter, shutting the door close. She looked away from the fort to the teen.

Kat hoped off the counter and grinned at her mother. "We both had a very long week and yours was probably more stressful than mine. So instead of walking around the city, why not watch a buttload of movies in a blanket fort."

"Just like we used to do when you were a child," the detective hanged her jacket on the wooden wall coat rack close to the door.

Kat took the popcorn out of the microwave and empty them in a bowl. "That's why I did it," She popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Going to put on my Jet's pajamas. I'll be back in a second," Olivia smiled, heading to her bedroom.

Kat snorted. "Giants won the Superbowl." The teen remember when the detectives had gathered in Fin's house and watched the game. Haden was invited but he decline to join them, saying that he wasn't a football fan. Kat figured he was grumpy because his and her mom's romantic getaway weekend was ruined.

"Still a Jet's fan," Olivia shouted from her bedroom. "Did you take my bed comforter?"

"It's in the fort with mine," the young Benson told her mom. She took the bowl of popcorn and went towards the blanket fort. She stepped inside it and settled down in her comforter. She was definitely going to spend the weekend inside the fort. Just like when she was kid.

Soon her mother joined her. Olivia kept her promise and was wearing a grey shirt and the Jet's pajama bottoms. The detective raised an eyebrow when she saw the junk food on top of her bed comforter. "Chips? Candy? Soda?"

"Don't forget the popcorn," Kat said sarcastically.

Olivia chuckled and looked around. "How did you manage to do this?"

"Took a bit of time," Kat shrugged. The teen wanted to build it together with her mom but Cragen had called her mother to the precinct. Even when he promised that he wouldn't whenever she wasn't on call. But she figured the case must be a very serious since all the detective had to be present and from what Munch has been able to tell her. "I made it a bit bigger since I'm not little anymore."

"Good choice," Olivia ruffled her daughter's hair, making Kat whined in protest. She went over the piles of movies and started to go through them. "No gory or horror movies?"

"Nah," Kat shook her head. "I picked the movies that we both would enjoy. Most of them are Sci-fi, Disney and comedy. But no horror or romantic movies in there."

Olivia plucked three movies and grinned at her daughter. "What about these three?"

"Jurassic Park marathon!" Kat returned the smile, opening her can of soda. "Put the first one on."

Olivia turned on the TV and DvD player. Kat grabbed the control and skipped it to the movie menu. She clicked play and she settled again the blankets waiting for it the movie to start. She put the bowl of popcorn between her and her mom.

"Hot tamales," Olivia took the candy box and a Sprite can.

Kat smiled glancing at her mother briefly. "Yeah I know."

Ten minutes into the movie and Olivia's phone started to ring.

"Who is it?" Kat curiously asked her mother, not looking away from the movie. She popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth and waited for her mother to answer her question.

Olivia didn't answer her daughter as she pushed the red button to make the call go to voicemail. She put her phone down and continued to watch the movie. The detective didn't feel to answer the person that was calling her right now. Not after their little spat earlier today. Seconds later the phone started to ring again.

Kat glanced away from the movie and stared at her mother's phone, beside the bowl of popcorn. She noticed Haden's name and picture on the phone's screen. "Aren't you going to answer him?"

"No," Liv took a sip of her can of soda. She didn't even bother glancing down at her phone when it continued to ring.

"I'm guessing you two got in some sort of argument today. Was it personal or case related?" The teen asked. She mentally sighed in relief when the phone stopped ringing.

"A little of both," Olivia smiled softly at her daughter, resting a hand on Kat's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Nothing that you should worry about."

Once again her mother's cellphone started to ring. Kat rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. She immediately moved away and answered the call before the detective could reach for it. "Hello."

" _Kat?"_ Haden asked surprised. _"May I please speak to your mother?"_

The teen glanced at her mother and saw her shaking her head. "She doesn't feel like talking to you right now. But I can take a message if you want."

Haden sighed. _"Tell her to call me tomorrow."_

"Sure thing."

" _Okay, well bye."_

"Laterz." Kat said before hanging up. She threw the cellphone towards her mom and Olivia caught it swiftly in the air. "Problem solved. He said to call him tomorrow."

"Maybe I will but first," Olivia turned off her phone and tossed it aside to one of the pillows. "Now we can watch the movies in peace."

Kat smiled slightly and went to sit next to her mother, with the bowl not far from them. She took a handful of popcorn and continued to watch the movie. She cuddled closer to the detective, not taking her eyes off the screen. She would rather be here with her mom than with Eddie and Madison at a party. She made the right choice.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

Kat walked out of the café store near the public library. She had needed to check out a book to help her with her history project that was due on Monday. She already worked half of it in the library and now she had the whole weekend to work on the other half. If she needed help, well her mother and the book will help her. She sipped her coffee as she walked down the street.

The sun was setting down and she hurried her steps to get to subway station. Good thing she had texted her mom that she will be a bit late for dinner. Or her phone would have already been blown up by calls and text messages from her mother.

She reached the subway station and climb down the steps. She walked with the rest of the people that were rushing up or down the steps. She passed her card and continued walking. She sipped her coffee while she waited for the train to come along.

"Kat!"

The teen turned around and smiled widely when she saw who it was. "Eddie!"

He came over to her and hugged her briefly. "Where you going?"

"Home," Kat said. She glanced up and noticed that his light brown, almost blonde, hair looked wet. "Did you just take a shower?"

"Na," Eddie chuckled. "A bird pooped on my hair after work and I rushed to the nearest public restroom to wash it off."

Kat snorted. "Well, hell."

"How was your week?"

"Tiresome," Kat sighed heavily. "I had two tests, tons of homework and now I have a project due on Monday."

Eddie whistled. "Dang! And I thought my high school years were bad." Eddie wrapped an arm around her. "Did you know that it's Madison's birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah, she told me on Tuesday and was wondering if I will be able to make it."

"So are you going?"

"I don't know," Kat bite her lip. "I want to go but I'm going to get some brunch with my mom and then go to the museum."

They heard the train come and waited for it to make a stop. They both got in along with a lot of people. They were able to get two seats and the train started to speed away once the doors closed. Eddie kept his arm over Kat's shoulder. But the teen didn't mind at all as she continued to drink her coffee.

"It's not going to get started until 9 but I'm planning on going on later," Eddie shrugged. "That's when the real party starts. I can pick you up on the way."

"You sure?" Kat asked.

Eddie smiled slightly. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't meant it. You need some fun in your life. Especially that school sucked ass this whole week for you."

"I'll go," Kat said. "Just let me know at what time you will be arriving at my place."

"What will you tell your mom?" Eddie frowned.

Kat smirk. "What makes you think I will tell my mom?"

"So you're going to sneak out then?" Eddie smirked back.

"Won't be the first teenager to do that."

The next minutes they talked about Madison's birthday party. Eddie informed her that there will be alcohol and some weed. But that there will also be water bottles or soda for those that had to drive home. Eddie told her that she didn't have to do anything that she felt uncomfortable with during the party.

"Just stick by my side and Madison," Eddie said. "No one will bother you. But most of the people that are going are pretty chill."

The train started to slow down and Kat stood up. She, along with the few people that had to get off, waited for the doors to open.

"This is my stop," Kat said. A small smiled appeared on her face. "Pick me up a block away from my place. I'll text you the address tomorrow."

"Wear a leather jacket," Eddie smirked. When he saw the confusion on Kat's face, he just continued to smirk. "Just trust me."

"See you tomorrow night," Kat said before walking out of the train when the doors opened.

She waved at Eddie and walked towards the stairs. She felt excited that she will be attending to Madison's party. This will be the first time she snuck for a party. She snuck in her friends before to the apartment when her mother was busy with a case. She was caught, of course. But this time she will make sure that when she snuck out, her mother will not notice.

She climb up the stairs and when she made it to the top, she was surprised to see her mother standing close by. She smiled and hugged her mother when she reached her side. "How long have you been standing here?"

"Not long," Liv smiled at her daughter. She wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder and walked to down the street. The subway was just a few minutes away from the apartment. "I just didn't want you to walk alone, sweetie."

"Thanks mom," Kat moved closer to her mom. The air was chilly and she just took a thing sweater to school. She sipped her coffee. "You could have told me. I had enough money to buy you a cup of coffee."

"I'm fine," Olivia said. "How was school today?"

"Like always…it sucked. Have a project due on Monday. I was able to finish half of it in the library," Kat took out her USB drive from her pocket briefly before putting it away again. "And I also checked out a book that might help."

"I can also help you if you want."

"That will be great mom."

Liv smiled and kissed her daughter's hair. "Let's hurry up before dinner gets cold."

* * *

"What do you want to see next?" Olivia asked her daughter, not looking away from the sculpture.

Kat glanced up from her phone. She was sending a quick text to Eddie at what he will be picking up her up tonight. "Umm…the paintings? I know you been dying to see them since we came in." She glanced back down when she felt her phone vibrate.

 _ **Around 11. Just be sure not to get caught. – Eddie**_

 _My mom will be asleep by that time. I'll sneak out the window. Text me when you're outside. –Kat_

The teen put her phone away. She was startled when she felt hands covering her eyes. Kat was about to elbow the person but she quickly recognize the voice. "Guess who?"

"Mark!" Kat pushed away the hands over her eyes. She turned around and saw him smiling at her. "I could have hit you."

"But you didn't."

Mark let out a small chuckle. "Are you mad?"

"You know that I can't stay mad at you or Joe for long," Kat jokingly pushed him back lightly.

"Hug?"

Kat smiled and hugged him. She could smell the cologne from his jacket and closed her eyes. Not wanting to make things awkward she ended the hug first. She thought she saw a bit of sadness in Mark's eyes but she quickly shook that thought away. She saw him glanced over her shoulder and smiled awkwardly. She glanced behind her and saw that it was her mother starring at them…well mostly at Mark.

"Hello Ms. Benson," he mumbled.

Olivia smiled warmly at the young man. "Mark."

"Want to join us? We were just heading to look at the paintings," Kat smiled reassuringly at him. She knew that he was always nervous around her mother ever since they were kids. She had asked him a few years ago why and he just said that her mom could be intimidating sometimes. Joe never had been scared of her mom.

Mark glanced at his friend. "I wish I could but I kinda left my parents by the Greek and Roman Art."

"You just left them there?" Kat chuckled.

"Nature called."

They shared a laughed as Olivia observed them. She could tell by Mark's body language that he was forcing himself to not stand closer to her daughter. She noticed the disappointment when Kat broke the hug first. The detective saw when he closed his eyes and the small smile that appeared on his face. Olivia knew that Mark had feelings for her daughter in that moment.

"See you later then," Kat chuckled.

They hugged again and Mark whispered. "I'll text you later."

"Okay," Kat whispered back.

Mark was the first to end the hug. His light brown eyes flicked towards Olivia. "It was nice seeing you again, Ms. Benson."

"Same here Mark. Tell your parents I said hello."

"Will do, ma'am."

Mark smiled one last time at Kat before walking away to the direction his parents were. Kat stared at his retreating form for a few seconds before smiling at her mom again. She felt her cheeks were a bit warm and she realized that she was blushing. "Should we go check out those paintings?"

"Sweetheart, is there something that I should know between you and Mark?" Olivia curiously asked.

Kat shook her head. "We're just friends." Although the teen wanted to be more than that. But her and Mark have been friends for years. She doubts that he would feel the same way about her. She rather had him as a friend than not having him in her life at all.

"You know that you can tell me anything without—"

"I know, mom." Kat said. She linked her arm with her mother's and smiled. "But there is nothing going on between us. Promise."

Olivia pulled her daughter closer. "I'm always here if you need to talk, honey. Never forget that."

"I never will," the teen smiled up at her mother before they walked towards the paintings. What they didn't notice was Mark smiling at Kat before turning a disappearing to the other exhibit.

* * *

Kat tiptoed to her bedroom door. She quietly opened it and poked her head out. She noticed that her mother's room was closed and she mentally sighed in relief. She closed the door again and locked it. If her mother questioned her about it tomorrow, Kat will come up with something that will make sense. She walked back to her bed and started to put her shoes on when she felt her phone vibrate. The teen checked that Eddie had messaged her.

 _ **I'm waiting where you told me to wait. –Eddie.**_

She sent him a quick text back.

 _I'll be out in a minute. - Kat_

She quickly finished tying her shoes and grabbed her leather jacket that was lying on the floor. She will put it on when she was outside. She opened her window and climb out to the fire escape. She pulled the window halfway down. She didn't want to make a sound when she came back from the party. As quickly and soundlessly as she could, she climb down the steps.

Kat put on her jacket when she had finally climb down and her feet hit the concrete floor. She hurriedly walked out of the alley and walked down the street. She checked the time and realized that it was ten past eleven. She would only have a four to six hours to party at Madison's place.

She noticed Eddie standing under a street lamp and grinned when she saw him wave at her. She hurried her steps and hugged him when she was standing next to him. "Shall we go?"

"Good thing you brought the jacket when I told you," he nodded towards the black motorcycle close to them.

"A motorcycle?" Kat eyed the two wheel vehicle.

Eddie grinned. "A sport motorcycle." Seeing the teen looking at his bike with wariness, he let out a chuckle. "Don't tell you're scared of it?"

"I never rode one before."

"There is always a first time for everything, right?" Eddie passed her one of the full face helmets.

Kat took the helmet in her hands. "I'm just a bit scared of falling off."

"Just hold on to me and you will be fine. I promise." He glanced down at his watch for a brief moment before looking up again. "Well let's get going before I have to bring you back before your mom wakes up."

They both climb in the motorcycle. Kat got comfortable behind Eddie. She pushed down her nervousness that was growing in her stomach. Eddie looked back at her and smiled reassuringly to her before putting his helmet on. Kat put on the helmet that Eddie gave her and wrapped her arms around his waist. He soon turned on the engine of the motorcycle.

"Ready?" Eddie's voice sounded from the speakers in the helmet that Kat was wearing.

Kat slightly tightened her hold on him. "Yeah."

"Then let's go."

They soon sped away to Madison's birthday party.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A bit of a shorter chapter than the others. Sorry for not uploading sooner.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"How do you like the party so far?" Eddie asked Kat.

Kat grinned at him. "It's great!" She said over the loud music. "But won't the neighbors complain of the sound?"

"Who cares!" Eddie shrugged. "If cops show up we will make a run for it."

A person with red hair plopped herself next to Kat, wrapping an arm around the teen. "Why are two sitting on the couch when you can dance instead?"

"We did dance," Eddie said, sipping his cup of soda.

"No beer?" Madison asked.

He shook his head. "I'm driving so can't afford to get another DUI." He glanced at Kat for a second. "And I have to take our little friend home."

Madison looked at Kat. "You can sleep in my brother's room if you like. He is spending the night over at some friend's house."

"I would have accepted if I haven't sneaked out tonight," Kat said. "Maybe next time."

"I'll remember that," Madison smirked. She glanced around before looking back at her friends. "Be back soon, need to find someone."

"Have fun," Eddie wiggle his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

Madison rolled her eyes and left them alone.

"Well, we won't be seen her again today," Eddie laughed.

Kat let out an awkward laugh. She took a sip of her soda and turned to look at Eddie. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Let me check," he glanced down at his watch. His eyes widen when he saw the time. "Shit. It's almost six in the morning."

"Crap!" Kat shot up from the couch. "My mom will be waking up soon."

"Let's go!" Eddie grabbed her hand and they both ran out of Madison's place.

Kat held on to Eddie tightly the ride back to the apartment. Her heart started to pound faster as the minutes ticked away. Eddie had insisted to drop her off in the alley so she wouldn't have to run to the apartment.

She had thanked him and will text him later on in the day. She climbed up the fire escape as he sped off. Kat cringed at the noise the motorcycle made and hoped that her mother didn't awake at the noise. She ran up the stairs until she stood in front of her window. She pulled the window up and quietly climbed in, forgetting to close it. The teen changed in her pajamas and was about to get in her bed when she heard a door opened in the apartment. She knew that it was her mother's bedroom door.

"Shit," Kat whispered. She kicked the clothes that she wore at the party under her bed and jumped in the bed. She cringed when her arm hit one of the nightstands.

"Kat?" Her mother asked, coming towards her room. There was a knock in the Kat's bedroom door. "You awake, sweetheart?"

Kat cleared her throat. "Um just woke up. You can come in if you want."

A second later her bedroom door and her mother stepped in. "I didn't expected you to be up this early on a weekend."

"It's just that—"

"Your window is open," Liv frowned.

"It was getting a big warm in my room last night," Kat lied, sitting up. "The chilly breeze must have woken me up."

Liv poked her head out before getting back in and closing the window. "Next time don't open it all the way up, just halfway."

Kat forced a smile on her face and nodded. "I will."

"Coffee?" Liv smiled, walking back to the bedroom door.

"Please?" Kat said. "I will just go and wash up."

Liv padded out of the bedroom. "I will start making breakfast."

Kat heard her phone starting to vibrate. She quickly got it from the nightstand and checked who sent her a text.

 **Got caught? – Eddie**

Kat smirk.

 _Almost. But got away with it._ – Kat

 **Not going to sneak out again? – Eddie**

 _Are you kidding? It was exhilarating! – Kat_

The teen giggled quietly before taking her phone with her to the bathroom.

* * *

"So how are things with your mom and Haden?" Mark asked, staring at the few skaters in the skate park.

"Things are getting more tense between them," Kat turn to look at Mark. "It's because of this reopened case they were working on. It's taking a toll on her since she got the confession. No matter how hard she tries to hide it, I can still see it."

Mark gave her a puzzled look. "But they caught the bad guy, right?"

"They did but today is the guy that my mom helped put away hearing." Kat heaved a sigh. "The guilt is eating her away. Cragen has been trying to make her not feel like that but so far it's not working."

"So Haden is pissed at your mom and the others."

"Something like that."

Mark huffed irritated. "Well everyone makes mistakes. He shouldn't be acting like a dick towards your mom and the other detectives. No one is perfect."

Kat's phone started to ring. The teen checked who it was and mumbled, "It's my mom."

"I'll leave you some privacy," Mark grabbed his skateboard. "Be back in a few minutes."

Kat nodded and watched him skate away. She answered the phone as soon Mark was out of earshot. "Hey, mom."

" _Hi sweetie."_

The teen could detect the shakiness in her mother's voice. Kat frowned in concern. "Mom, are you alright?"

There was a big pause before Olivia answered. _"I'm just tired. It has been a long day. I'm bringing some take out for dinner."_

"Okay," Kat got up from the cement floor. "I'll just start heading home."

" _No, I'll come to pick you up."_ Liv said. _"Where are you?"_

"At the skate park in Chelsea," Kat sat back down. "Mark felt like skateboarding after school and we decided to come over here."

" _Stay where you are. I will be there shortly."_

"Yes, mom." Kat said.

" _See you soon, sweetheart."_

"Bye mom."

" _Bye honey."_

Kat hanged up and tucked her phone in the pocket of her sweater. She watched Mark skateboard and give tips to other skateboarders while she waited for her mom.

"Want to try it?" He asked, laughing slightly.

She shook her head. "No thanks."

"Come on!" Mark waved her over to where he was standing.

Kat bit her lip for a moment, thinking it over. "Will you catch me if I fall?"

"Of course." He smiled. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She stood from where she was sitting down and walked towards him. Kat felt butterflies when he grabbed her hand to help her get on his skateboard.

"Just hold my hands for now," Mark said. His light brown eyes stared to Kat's dark browns ones for a moment.

He didn't how it happened but he knew that it was during middle school when his feelings towards Kat started to change from friend to something more. It was just like any other day at school. He was casually eating with Joe and Kat in the cafeteria when he turned to look at Kat when she asked him a question. He had stared at her eyes and felt he was getting lost in them…until Joe interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"Ummm….Mark?" Kat coughed. His staring was making her blush.

He blinked and looked away quickly. "Sorry," cleared his throat. "I was just thinking about something."

"Oh," Kat said. "Hopefully nothing bad."

"Definitely not," he smiled reassuringly at her. "It was the exact opposite. Let's um let's get to it shall we?"

"Yeah," she smiled back at him.

True to his work, Mark didn't let go of Kat's hand as she rode on his skateboard. He laughed when she let out a small shriek when she almost lost her balance. He still not let go of her hands.

"I think that is enough skateboarding for one day," Kat stepped off of the board.

Mark chuckled. "Another lesson next time?"

"Yes," Kat tucked her hair behind her ear. "It was fun."

He ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. He glanced towards the entrance and saw a very familiar figure standing there, watching them. "Your mom is here."

Kat looked to where he was staring. She waved at her mother before turning to look back at Mark. "Want a ride home?"

"Na," he shook his head. "I'm going to stay here for a bit longer."

"I'll see you soon," Kat hugged him before walking away.

Mark smiled slightly at her retreating form before going to back to skateboard.

* * *

Kat stared at her mother in silence. She knew something was off when the detective picked her up from the skate park. There was a great sadness in her mother's eyes that made her wonder just how much this case is affecting her. Was it much worse than Kat had expected it to be? Or did her mother and Haden had another disagreement?

She put her fork down and pushed her plate away. She stood up from her chair and walked to the kitchen. Kat could feel her mother's eyes on her but she didn't look back at her.

"What are you doing?" Olivia turned around in the chair, starring at her daughter opening.

Kat opened the freezer door. She grabbed the strawberry ice cream carton before closing the door again. She took two spoons with her as well and exited the kitchen. She sighed and hoped on the counter and moved some of the stuff away. She stared at her mother and patted the empty space next to her. "You had another shitty day because of this case again. So why don't we skip takeout and just eat the hell out of this ice cream carton."

A faint smile appeared on Olivia's face as she stood up from the chair. She hopped on the counter, next to her daughter. She took a spoon and watched Kat open the carton. "I appreciate what you are doing."

"What happened at the hearing?" Kat dipped her spoon in the ice cream. She filled her spoon with ice cream. She passed the carton to her mother. "Was the guy able to gain his freedom back?"

"He was," Olivia softly said.

"Then why are you not happy?" Kat frowned. "Is it Haden?"

Liv put down the carton next to her and grasped her daughter's hand. "We had to end the relationship."

"Why?" the teen asked. "Was the case getting between you that bad?"

"The district attorney is going to start investigating past convictions. Starting with our precinct," Olivia tried to hide the sadness from her voice. "David is going to be in charge."

"And that's going to be a conflict between you two."

The detective nodded. "Yes."

Kat let go of her mother's hand and hugged her. She hasn't seen the detective this sad since Elliot left. She closed her eyes and just kept hugging her mother. "I'm sorry for what you are going through, mom."

"I'll be fine. We had tougher situations before." Liv held her daughter closer. "I just need some time."

Kat didn't say anything as she let go of her mother. She cleared her throat and smiled faintly. "Why don't we sit on the couch, watch some crappy show on the TV and finish the ice cream."

Olivia chuckled and grabbed the carton. "Race you there."

"You're on," Kat laughed and hopped off the counter.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was okay with all of you guys.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon (maybe something around the upcoming weekend).**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting. My schedule has been very hectic again and wasn't able to work on the stories as much as I wanted to. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I kinda had fun writing it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"One more picture!" Joe happily said, taking her phone out of her jeans.

Mark groaned and threw his hands in the air. "This is the fifth photo for fuck sakes!"

"Shut up and get in the picture," Joe pulled him towards her and Kat. "And bend down a bit. Half of your face showed in the last one."

Kat chuckled at her friends antics. "Just do what she says Mark. You know that there is no winning with her when it comes to pictures and clothing."

"Fine," he grumbled, wrapping his arms around them. "But this is the last one."

"Yeah sure whatever. Now smile!" Joe said before taking the picture.

A second later Joe checked the picture and made a small happy jump. "Yay! We came out perfect…well almost perfect. Mark you didn't smile. You look grumpy."

"Maybe is because we have been hitting the stores almost all morning without food in our bodies. My stomach has been growling for the past hour or so."

"Hey!" Joe exclaimed, not looking up from her phone. "When was the last time we ditched school? Like in middle school. We just had a bunch of tests the past few days and we deserve a free day of classes."

"Have you forgotten that the last time we ditched we almost got caught by Kat's mom and her old partner," Mark huffed. "So I'm sorry if I am just a bit worried of been caught."

"We won't," Kat said. "As long as no one knows that we are here, we will never get caught."

Mark seemed to relax a bit but not much. "Let's just hope that _someone_ doesn't post the pictures on their page right now," he threw a look towards Joe but she wasn't paying attention to him.

Joe seemed to catch her eye in her phone.

"Uh, Joe?" Kat poked her friend on her shoulder.

The blonde was shaken from her thoughts and stared at her friend. "Did you say something?"

"What are you staring at?" Kat smirked, looking down at her friend's phone. She noticed a picture of Ed, Joe's crush, with a friend of his. "Did he ditch too?"

"Yeah," Joe sighed. "One of his friend's is having a birthday. They decided to go celebrate instead of going to school today?"

"And they decided to celebrate at the mall?" Mark frowned as she also looked down at the picture.

Joe nodded and stared dreamily at the picture again.

"Did you upload the pictures on your Facebook?" Kat asked.

"Yeah."

"Why would you do that?" The brunette exclaimed. "If one of our parents see that they—"

"Relax," Joe said still staring at Ed's picture. "None of our parents have an account. And if they did they wouldn't be able to see it. I set the pictures so only friends can see them."

Mark sighed heavily. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Joe mumbled.

Kat and Mark shared a look before they turned their attention back to Joe.

"You're drooling again," Mark snickered, forgetting about the pictures.

Joe looked up from her phone and threw a venomous glare at him. "Your point is?"

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starving too," Kat quickly said. She didn't want her friends to start arguing in the middle of the sidewalk. Some people have stopped to stare at them.

"I know where," Mark said, before grasping Kat's hand.

Joe wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette behind Mark's back. Kat felt her cheeks go warm as she followed Mark, not breaking his grasp on her hand.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Everly let that—that person saw her leg off," Nick shook his head in disbelief. "For money. This is just too weird."

"Just when you think you seen it all," Olivia lowly said.

They had talked to Lisa about her leg but it didn't give them much lead. Nick had called Cragen on the little information that they gotten from the woman before they started to head back to the precinct. The detectives were almost close to the building, just a few blocks away.

Nick rubbed his eye. "I have a buddy who may know where she might have gotten her leg amputated. I'll give him—"

Liv's phone started to ring and the detective stared at it in confusion when she noticed who was calling her. "Mary?"

" _I'm sorry to bother you, Olivia."_ Joe's mother said from the other line _. "But I think it's urgent. It's about the kids."_

"Are they okay? Did something happen to—?"

" _They are fine,"_ Mrs. Trejo cut off the detective. _"But I think we have a problem in our hands. I received a call from the school about Joe. I call them back and they told me that she didn't arrive to school."_

Olivia sat there and listened to Mary talk.

"I told them that she left the house early because she, Kat and Mark were going to stop by to get some coffee before school," Mary whispered as if she didn't want other people to hear the conversation in her work. "The secretary told me that they didn't show up either. Olivia, they ditched school again."

The detective grip on the phone tightened. "Are you sure?"

" _I didn't believe it myself until I asked one of Joe's cousins to see if she put anything up. And she did?"_

"Do you know where they are?"

" _Time Square,"_ Mrs. Trejo informed the detective. _"I recognized one of the stores in the background. Olivia, I have to go before my boss catches talking on the phone."_

"Thank you for informing me about the situation Mary," Olivia said.

" _Can you keep Joe in the precinct with you until I can pick her up?"_

"I will. Don't you worry about that," Olivia promised the other woman before ending the call. She scrolled down her contacts and found the one she was looking for. She waited three rings before her call was answered. "Fin, tell Cragen I had a family emergency and will be back at the precinct later."

" _Is—?"_

"Can you do that for me?"

" _I can."_

"Thank you, Fin."

" _No problem."_

The call was ended shortly after. Seeing the tense look on Olivia's face, Nick step on the gas a bit more.

* * *

"Where do we go next after here?" Kat asked, taking a bite off her cheeseburger. "We still have time to kill before we should leave."

"What about the arcade?" Mark asked. "It's closer to the school."

Joe groaned. "Don't feel like going there."

"Where then?"

"The mall?" Joe glanced hopefully to her two best friends.

Mark scoffed. "You only want to go there because of Ed."

Joe started to blush and took a sip of her soda.

"Black hair and green eyes," Kat chuckled. "You fell hard didn't you, Joanna."

"There is only one person that can say my full first name and that is my mamma," Joe playfully glared at her best friend.

"You call me by my full name sometimes," Kat rolled her eyes. "And you don't see me complaining about it."

"Why don't you just ask the guy out?" Mark leaned back against the chair. "Too afraid?"

"Psh! I'm not scared," Joe frowned.

"Chicken."

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "What did you called me?" She growled.

"I said…chicken," he smirked at her in a challenging way.

Joe took out her phone and started to find Ed's number. She founded quickly and started to type out what she had in mind. Kat and Mark shared a look before starring back at their friend. Joe's fingers flew rapidly on the phone's screen.

"You're asking him out via text message?" Kat chuckled, taking a sip off her lemonade.

Joe closed her eyes and groaned. Her phone dropped to the wooden table with a soft 'clack'. "Stupid. I should have called him instead."

"Don't worry," Mark popped a French fry in his mouth. "He will say yes."

"How do you know?" Kat raised an eyebrow at him.

Mark smiled at her. "He stares at her when he thinks we aren't looking whenever we pass by him. He also—"

"Shut up!" Joe grasped his arm in a tight grip that Mark let out a small yelp. Her other hand reached for her phone. "He just texted me back."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kat smiled. "Read what he said."

Joe took a deep breath and let it out shakily before reading Ed's text. Mark and Kat were startled when Joe started to jump up and down on her chair, letting out a small shriek of happiness. "He said yes! He said yes!"

Kat laughed and hugged her friend. Mark smiled apologetically to the people that were staring at Joe's commotion. "Congratulations," Kat chuckled.

"He sent me another message," Joe let go of Kat and calmed herself.

The three teens looked down at her phone and read the message. They didn't see the restaurant's door opened and two people spotting them soon after.

"Looks like we are going there after all," Mark grumbled.

"Oh boo hoo," Joe stuck out her tongue at him. "Suck it up."

"Let's finish our food first," Kat suggested, "Then we can go to the mall and meet up with your man."

"No you are not." A voice behind them said.

The teens tensed up when they recognized the voice. Kat slowly turned around and felt the blanched when she saw who it was. Her mother was staring at them with a livid look on her face.

"Uh…hi mom."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon and I'm just having too much fun writing it.**

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally I'm updating this story. It has been a long time that I have posted a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy my fellow readers!**

* * *

Olivia was walking back and forth around the cribs in the precinct. She wanted a moment alone with her daughter before joining the others on the case. She took a deep breath as she stopped her pacing in front of her daughter, who was sitting on one of the beds and staring down at her shoes. The detective crossed her arms in front of her chest and starred down at the teen. "Why did you skip?"

"Don't know," mumbled Kat, still staring at her shoes.

"Try again," Liv raised her voice slightly. When her daughter kept staring down, she grasped Kat's chin but not too tightly. She waited until her daughter made eye contact to let go. "Why did you ditch school?"

The seventeen year old sighed heavily and glanced down at her lap. "We thought that we deserve a little break from classes after all the tests we had the last couple of days. They were more like practice tests but we were just tired of school."

"So you and your friends decided that ditching was a good idea?" Olivia frowned at her daughter. "You are smarter than this, Kathryn Benson."

Kat knew she was in deep trouble now. Her mother only said her full name whenever she was really mad at her or she did something really stupid. In this case, it was both. "You're angry at me."

"I'm disappointed more than angry."

Kat winced, feeling her stomach drop. She should rather have her mother pissed at her than been disappointed. She hated to let her mother down. Just like she did today because she decided to ditch instead go to school. "I'm sorry."

"We will talk about it more when we get home," Olivia walked to the door. She opened it and waited for her daughter to follow her out of the cribs. "I don't want a repeat of this. Is that clear?"

"Yes mom," Kat mumbled, standing up from the bed. She quietly followed her mom back to the squad room. She could feel the other detectives' eyes on her. But she refused to meet any of their eyes as she continued to stare down at her shoes. She walked to where her friends were sitting on the chairs that were against the wall, close to her mother's and Fin's desk.

"You okay?" Mark asked when Kat sat down on the chair between him and Joe.

She felt Mark's hand grasp hers, giving it a hearted squeeze. Kat turned to look at him. She could see the concern in his face. She smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine."

Mark knew that she was lying. But he decided not to push the situation further. He just rubbed his thumb on the back of Kat's hand. He hoped it will help her relax.

"Thanks," whispered Kat, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. She was glad that Mark hasn't let go of her hand. She didn't have to turn to look at Joe to see the smirk on her face.

What she didn't know what that Joe wasn't the only that noticed their small affection. Cragen was staring at both of them. His eyes glanced at Olivia but she was too preoccupied talking to Fin about the case. The captain turned to look back at the teens but they had already let go of each other hands. He wondered who would make the first move. He hoped that Kat will so he could win the bet he did with Munch.

* * *

Kat flipped through the channels in the TV after dinner. Her mom was taking a shower while she tried to find something interesting to watch. It sucked not having her phone or laptop with her. But then again, she was dumb enough to get caught ditching.

She sighed and settled to watch the news. Kat couldn't wait until her punishment was uplifted. She continued to watch the news with boredom, not taking in much, when she heard a knock on the front door. She wondered who would be at visiting them at this time.

"Probably someone from the precinct," Kat shrugged to herself, standing from the couch.

She checked the peephole once she was at the door. She gasped and quickly unlocked the door when she saw who was standing out in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Kat whispered once she opened the door. "My mom is in the shower and will be out any minute."

Madison sighed. "Eddie and I got worried when you stopped answering our call or texts. Where the hell have you been?"

"It's only been two days, calm down. To answer your question my mom took my phone away," Kat murmured. "Sorry to make you guys worry."

"What you do?" The redhead asked intrigued.

"My mom caught me and my friends ditching school," the teen explained. "So I'm grounded until further notice."

Madison smirked. "Still been a rebel."

Kat let out a small laugh, scratching the back of her neck. "I guess you can say that."

"The other reason why I am here is because there is going to be a rave this Friday night," Madison informed her friend. "It's going to be in a warehouse instead of a tunnel. You have to be eighteen but I know the guy. And he will let you in since you are my friend."

"I'm grounded remember."

They both heard the shower turn off. Kat's mom will be out of the bathroom soon.

"We will see you Friday." Madison patted her friend's cheek playfully as she walked away.

Kat saw her walk down the hallway before closing the door. "There is no way I'm going."

* * *

Olivia glanced at her daughter, who was reading _The Catcher of the Rye_. The detective smiled slightly. James, Kat's father, loved to read that book when they were in college. He would read it whenever he had the opportunity. She sighed and turned back to the folder on her desk. She still had a lot of paper work to do but she hoped to finish in time.

Kat heard her mother sighed and quickly looked up from her book. She saw the detective scribbling on the paper. She hoped her mother would finish early so they could go home. The teen glanced around the squad room and noticed that most of the detectives were writing quickly. Except for Rollins, who was staring at something in the computer. Shrugging, Kat continued to read the book. It wasn't long before the silence was broken.

"So Kat, are you excited for the new Batman movie coming this summer?" Nick asked the young brunette. He stretched his arms up and the bones on his back popped.

She glanced up from her book and grinned at the detective. "Oh you betcha."

Olivia chuckled. "She has been counting down the days since the trailer premiered."

"Superman is better," Rollins smirk, not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

Nick scoffed. "Batman has beaten Superman most of battles they have had."

"Ha!" Fin threw his pen on top of this desk. "That's because he had the kryptonite weapons with him. Like the ring, bullet and arrow."

Kat stared at the detective as if he lost his mind. She put her book down on her mother's desk. "You seriously think that Superman is a better than Batman?"

"If Batman and Superman had a fight without kryptonite been present, Superman would squish the bat," Fin shrugged. "Deadpool is my favorite superhero but I will pick Superman over Batman."

"But Deadpool is Marvel," Munch said from his desk.

"Marvel has the best heroes!" Fin turned around to look at the sergeant.

"And DC has the better villains," Kat pointed out.

"True that," Rollins nodded. "Still, Superman is the best hero DC has."

"Batman," Nick and Kat argued.

"Green Lantern," Munch shrugged.

"He got his powers from his ring," Nick frowned.

"At least he has powers," Fin sarcastically said.

"Batman is the brains of the Justice League," Kat smirked at the detective.

Nick glanced at Kat and winked at her when she turned to look at him. She grinned at him and gave him thumbs up.

"Liv, who is your favorite superhero?" Rollins asked curiously

The brunette, who had been listening to the banter, glanced up from her work. "Wonder woman."

"I wonder what's the Captain's?" Nick said. He was about to stand up when Kat answered him.

"It's Martian Manhunter."

Fin stared at the teen curiously. "How do you know?"

"We used to see the reruns when I had to stay with him," Kat shrugged, glancing at her mother.

Olivia understood. It was when she had to go to Oregon to work undercover. It was the hardest thing the detective had to do. Saying goodbye to her daughter, not knowing when she will see her again.

"They passed those every day?" Munch asked, breaking Olivia's train of thought.

"Of course," Kat nodded. "That and the Batman series were the ones we never missed to watch."

"Have you seen the ones with Adam West?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah," Olivia answered. "She used to mimic the sound effects."

"Mom," Kat blushed, looking down at her hands.

"Still think Superman is better than Batman," Rollins smirk at Kat.

Fin nodded. "They should make a movie to see who will win."

"Batman," Nick and Kat said.

* * *

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kat groaned as she awoke from her sleep. She checked her alarm clock and saw that it a few minutes past midnight. She grunted and tried to fall back to sleep when she heard the annoying tapping again in her bedroom window.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Growling softly, Kat pushed herself off the bed and marched to her bedroom window. She slightly moved her bedroom curtain to see who it was. She was startled when she saw a grinning Eddie crouching on the fireplace.

Kat opened the window as quickly and quietly as she could, trying not to make a noise that will wake her mother. She poked her head out when she fully opened the window. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought Madison told you," Eddie frowned in confusion. "The rave that is happening tonight. You know, Friday night."

"And I told her that I'm grounded," Kat rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I'm also in my pajamas."

"I can wait out here while you change," Eddie said. "I promise I won't peek."

"Oh haha."

They stood in silence for a minute.

"So are you coming with us or not?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "I can't go I'm grounded."

"So?"

"I will get caught."

"You will be home in time," Eddie smirked at his friend.

"I almost got caught!" Kat hissed.

Eddie pouted. "But you're going to miss all the fun. And it won't be the same without you there." He scooted closer to the window. "Please come with us? Pretty please? With a cherry on top."

Seeing the pout and his attempt to do the 'puppy eyes', Kat groaned. "Fine," she threw her hands in the air. "Give me five minutes to get ready."

"I'll wait for you in the alley," Eddie grinned, hurriedly walking down the fire escape.

Kat sighed and closed the curtains. She tiptoed to her closet and picked out the first shirt she saw. She noticed that it was red and shrugged. She glanced to the top shelf of the closet and grabbed one of her black jeans. The teen quickly changed into the clothes she picked out.

She grabbed her white converse and hastily put them on. She tiptoed as quietly as she could to her bedroom door. She slowly and carefully locked it before she soundlessly stepped to her bedroom window. She climbed down and pulled it halfway down.

"I hope I don't regret this," Kat sighed, climbing down the fire escape and to the alley where Eddie will be waiting.

* * *

 **So there it is. Hope you guys liked it. I will be able to start updating weekly now. Hope you guys have a safe weekend. I will also be answering questions on Tumblr, since I have so many questions to answer.**

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay everyone. But life has been biting me in the ass lately. So, here is the long awaited chapter.**

 **Enjoy my lovely readers!**

* * *

The music vibrated through the walls of the abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn. Kat was leaning against the wall, next to Madison. They had arrived at the rave almost two hours ago, and it was pack like hell. Madison wanted to take a break from dancing while Eddie went to find someone that he bumped into when they arrived.

"It's getting hot in here," Madison grumbled, gulping some of her water from the water bottle she was clutching. Her eyes roamed over the dancing crowed. "We can barely dance!"

Kat turned to look at her friend. The green neon lights bounced from the walls as the DJ continue to play the music. "Don't worry. Slowly people will get tired and there will be more space to dance."

"They better."

"Look what I got here," Eddie sang, appearing in front of them. He showed them the three pills that he was holding on his palm. Kat recognized the pills as Ecstasy. She remembered how they look like when people would do the drug free campaigns at school. It was difficult to see what color because of the neon lights in the warehouse. "One for each one of us."

Madison happily took one and popped it in her mouth. "This is what I needed," she took a chug of her water. "Now the party will begin."

"Thanks but no thanks," Kat smiled apologetically at Eddie. "I don't do drugs."

"Really?" Madison raised an eyebrow. "First you tell us that you never tasted alcohol before. And now you are telling me that you have never popped a pill before. You for reals?"

"Honestly, I never have."

"They make you feel really good," Eddie grinned at her.

Kat shook her head. "I still have to decline. But thanks for the offer."

"Here," Eddie said, grabbing her hand and putting the small blue pill in her palm. "Save it for another time."

Not wanting to argue, the teen just shrugged and hid the pill in the pocket of her jeans. She would have to remind herself to throw it out later when she gets home.

"Come on," Madison pulled Kat and Eddie to the dance floor. "Let's dance for a bit more before we have to leave."

"Fine by—"

Suddenly there were screams everywhere and people running all over the place. Kat didn't know what was going on. She could feel Eddie gripping her arm as he and Madison pulled her with them. Kat glanced around while she ran with her friends. She saw some people been pinned to the ground by cops.

"Oh shit!" Kat yelled.

Eddie nodded and they continued to push people out of the way. "The rave is been raided by cops. Someone must have called them!"

Kat suddenly felt Madison been pulled out of her grasp. "Madison!"

"GO!" The redhead yelled, pushing people to the side. "I will catch up!"

The teen didn't want Madison to be left behind but didn't have much of a choice since Eddie still had a vice grip on her arm. No doubt that a bruise will form tomorrow. Somehow, they made it out of the warehouse and the chaos within its walls. They kept running and running down the street.

Kat could see people running in different directions, making some of the cars honk at them. Others stopped to taunt the cops before they also made a run for it. She didn't know if Madison was right behind them or still in the warehouse. She hoped that her friend would get out as they continue to run.

"This way," Eddie said, turning the corner. "We need to get back to the car."

Kat just nodded and continue to run to where Madison had parked the car. Thank goodness that her friend had parked the car two blocks away from the rave. They were out of breath when they reached the car. Kat leaned against the black car, catching her breath.

Eddie almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for the streetlight. He leaned against it and puffed for air. "That is the first time in three years that I ran."

"Really?" Kat gasped for breath.

"Oh yeah."

Kat glanced around for any sign of Madison. "Do you think they caught her?"

"No way," Eddie shook his head. "Mad is really fast at running. She is probably went the other way around or something. We should wait for her. I doubt the cops would recognize us."

Moments later, they saw Madison running when she turned the corner. She had a grin on her face as she ran towards them. She took out her car keys and pointed it at her car. The locks popped open immediately. "Get in!"

Eddie and Kat didn't hesitate to get in the car. Kat climbed in the back while Eddie took shotgun. Madison climbed in the driver's seat. She sat there for a few seconds catching her breath. Her eyes met Kat's from the rearview mirror and she let out a laugh. Soon the three of them started to laugh.

"Oh man, that was exhilarating," Madison chuckled. "That's the third time that has happened to me."

"Night is still young," Eddie said, taking out his phone. "I have a friend that is having a party at his place. What do you say Kat?" He turned to look at his young friend. "Are you up for it or do you have to get home?"

Kat smirk. "I still have time."

* * *

Olivia put the two plates of blueberry pancakes on the table. She hoped her daughter didn't mind been waken up early but Liv had plans today. She wasn't on call this weekend, so she wants to go rock climbing with Kat. It has a bit over a year that they have gone climbing. She glanced down at her watch and nodded. They have plenty of time to eat a hearty breakfast and to get ready before heading to the gym.

She decided it was time to wake Kat up before breakfast got cold. Knowing her daughter, Kat would be very happy to eat pancakes, especially blueberry. They were her favorite pancakes. She approached her daughter's bedroom and knocked.

"Honey, breakfast is already at the table," Olivia said. She waited for a few seconds before knocking the door again. "We can go rock climbing after breakfast if you hurry up." When she didn't get any response, Olivia frowned. "I'm coming in, okay?"

She was surprised when the door didn't budge like usually. She tried again but the door wouldn't open. Olivia sighed and went to her room to grab the bedroom key. That key would open both bedrooms just in case they locked it by accident. Olivia emerged from her bedroom with key in hand.

"Why did you lock door, Kat?" Olivia whispered, unlocking the teen's bedroom door. She turned the handle and swung the door opened. She guessed that her daughter must have forgotten to unlock it before going to sleep. Her eyes widen when she didn't see the seventeen year old in the bed. Her eyes wandered around the room for any sign of the teen. "Kat!" Olivia fully stepped in the room.

She ran her fingers through her hair when her eyes caught the window curtain move a bit. The detective walked towards it and saw that it was halfway open. She turned around and saw the pajamas on the floor. Her worry turned into anger immediately when she figured that her daughter sneaked out last night.

"Kathryn Benson!" Olivia growled under her breath.

* * *

Kat groaned when she felt something wet in her face. She scrunched her nose at the heavy breathing close to her face. She pushed whatever was licking her face but soon the licking continued. She groaned again when she felt someone shaking her.

"Hey, you okay there?" A soft voice said. It was definitely a female voice.

Kat slowly opened her eyes. She hissed when the brightness hit her eyes and immediately shield the light with her hand. She looked around and saw trees around her. She frowned and glanced to the left, where a woman with chestnut hair was crouching close to her with her dog.

"You okay, kid?" The woman repeated again, her grey eyes were staring at the teen with worry. "Do you know your name?"

"It's Kathryn Benson," the teen mumbled. She glanced around her surrounding again before looking back at the woman. "Where am I?"

"Bronx Park," the woman replied. "For a second there I thought you were dead. But then I saw you breathing and I was relief. I called the cops immediately before Lexi here woke you up." She petted her Dalmatian dog, which was sniffing the air around Kat.

Kat stared at chestnut haired jogger with surprised. "Did you say Bronx?"

"Yes. Do you remember how you got here or what happened last night?" The older woman frowned with concern. "Do you feel hurt or sore?"

"No. Just a splitting headache," Kat pushed herself up from the grass, with the help of the jogger. She closed her eyes briefly when everything started to spin. She held on to the nearby tree before she opened her eyes again. She swallowed the bile down her throat. "All I remember was dancing with friends in Brooklyn. After that is just blank."

"Brooklyn?" The jogger's eyes widen in surprise. "How did you ended up here in Bronx?"

"That's what I want to know," Kat mumbled, the splitting headache was starting to intensify. She glanced down at the Dalmatian. She suddenly felt something travel up her throat again and turned around. She started to throw up the contents from her stomach. She felt the woman pat her back until she stopped puking. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize," the woman smoothly said. She passed the water bottle to the teen. "It usually happens when someone has a hangover from last night drinking. And by the looks and smell of it, it looks like you had a few drinks." She frowned with concern. She could smell the alcohol coming from the young girl. "How old are you by the way?"

Before Kat could answer two officers were walking their way. She took a swig of water to prevent from answering the question to the woman. The lady was nice but she didn't felt like sharing her age to the woman. The only thing that was in her mind was how in the hell did she ended up in Bronx alone.

"Hey are you the woman that called us?" One of the officers, who looked the oldest, questioned the jogger.

"I did," she nodded. She gestured to the teen by the tree. "She just woke up not too long ago."

The other officer stared at Kat while his partner talked to the jogger. "What's your name kid?"

"Kathryn Benson," the seventeen year old whisper.

The officer nodded and turned to look at his partner. The older officer nodded at him and glanced back the jogger. "Thanks for your cooperation. We can take it from here."

The woman nodded before glancing back at Kat. "Take care of yourself, Kathryn."

"Thanks and I will," Kat smiled softly at the lady. Her head was still pounding and things weren't as dizzy anymore.

"You should come with us," the younger officer told Kat. "We need to contact your parents about your whereabouts."

Kat closed her eyes. She was in deep shit now…unless…

* * *

Olivia paced around the living room, with her phone in her hand. She had contacted all of Kat's friends but they all told her that Kat was not with them. Even their parents assured her that they didn't know of Kat's whereabouts. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She didn't know where else her daughter would run off to in the middle of the night.

Her thoughts here interrupted when she heard a knock on the front door. She immediately went towards it and opened. She sighed in relief when she saw who they were. "I'm glad that you both are here."

"We got your message," Cragen said before stepping in the apartment, followed by Fin. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Olivia shook her head as she walked back in the living room. "I called all of her friend's parents on my phone. They assured me that she is not with any of them."

"Could there be a chance that one of them might be covering for her?" Fin frowned.

"No. They wouldn't do that," Liv shook her head, continuing to pace around the room before they arrived. "I have no idea where she could be."

Cragen could see how anxious the detective was. "First, you must calm down. Worrying will just make things more complicated. You need to think straight so we can help you find Kat."

"You're right," Olivia stopped pacing. She took a couple of deeps breaths. "I don't know what has been going on lately. First she ditches school and now she is sneaking off. I never had a problem like this."

"It could be a phase," Fin shrugged. "Or maybe she has new friends that you may not know about."

"I know all of her friends," Olivia argued.

Cragen sighed heavily. "Have you checked her phone?"

"I tried every password that has come to mind but nothing has worked so far."

"I can give it a try," Cragen suggested.

Olivia nodded to the cellphone in the dining table. "Her phone is there."

Cragen went to grab it.

"Meanwhile, do you know any other place where Kat might go to?" Fin asked. "Somewhere she likes to go and think?"

Liv frowned in concentration. She suddenly remembered where her daughter might be. She wrapped her red cardigan tighter around her. "James…"

"You mean her father's grave?" Cragen asked.

"It's one of the places she likes to go," Olivia lowly said. "It's been a while since we visited."

Fin nodded. "We should head over. Maybe she just fell asleep next to the grave."

"Let's go," Olivia grabbed her house keys before leaving the apartment, with Fin and Cragen following behind her. She didn't felt like waiting for the elevator, so she walked down the stairs as quickly as possible. They were almost out of the building when Cragen's phone started to go off.

The captain quickly answered as they walked out of the building. "Cragen….she's where?"

Olivia and Fin had stopped walking. Liv got close to the captain, waiting anxiously to see if it was about her daughter.

"Thank you…I will be there as soon as possible," he hanged up and glanced at Liv. "A woman found Kat passed out in Bronx Park," Cragen explained. He hurriedly continued when he saw the panic look on Olivia's face. "She is okay. Two cops are with her right now as we speak."

"Did they say why she was unconscious?" Fin frowned.

Cragen sighed heavily. "She…they say that they can smell alcohol on her."

"Let's go," Liv gritted through her teeth before walking out of the building.

Fin and Cragen glanced at each other in worry before following the angry mother.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up in a couple of days.**

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter for my readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kat closed her eyes when she felt her headache intensify. Everything sounded so loud. The frequent honking of cars in the street were making things even worse. Kat rested her forehead against the Plexiglas and sighed in relief.

The coldness of the glass felt amazing to the teen. It was slowly relieving her headache, although slowly. She hummed in content and didn't dare to move an inch. While she waited for been picked up, she wondered whether it was a good idea on calling Cragen. Kat knew that her mother would find out either way. But the teen hoped that by the time the detective, she wouldn't be too mad.

The door suddenly swung open and she heard the gruff voice of the older detective, whose last name was Cruz. "He is here for you."

Kat opened her eyes and got out of the backseat. Her eyes immediately landed on Cragen. Seeing the stern look that he was giving her, made her feel guilty on sneaking out. She glanced down at her hands and mumbled, "Hello."

"Go to the car," he nodded towards the brown car that was parked not far.

She nodded and started to walk to the familiar brown car, with her eyes firmly on the ground. She could feel the eyes of the very few people nearby. It wasn't until she was near to the vehicle when she heard the car door pop open, she dared to look up.

The teen stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her mother stepping out of the car. Her body tensed and her heart started to pound rapidly in her chest. She called Cragen for a reason instead of her mother. But now it seemed that she just wasted her time in calling him.

She didn't know what to expect when her mother got near, but a hug wasn't it. It took her seconds to respond before she hugged her mom back. She could smell the coffee aroma that her mother always carried with her, and closed her eyes. She knew that her mother was going to probably yell at her, but right now she felt at ease. And that was quickly taken away when the detective pulled away.

"What in the hell were you thinking!" Olivia growled, grasping her daughter's arm. When Kat refused to look at her in the eyes, the detective hissed, "Kathryn Benson, I asked you a question. You better answer it now."

Kat flinched at the angry tone on her mother's voice. She warily glanced up. The teen could see the fury in her mother's eyes. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"That is not going to cut it," Olivia shook her head. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I found your bed empty?"

Kat stared at her mother, trying hard not to cry in front of her.

The detective glanced around the sidewalk. Some people had stopped to stare at the argument. Olivia sighed in irritation and stared down at her daughter again, "Get in the car. We will talk about this when we get home."

Not wanting to get in more trouble that she already was, Kat opened the backseat door and climbed inside. She heard her mother close the door and Kat glanced up to the window. Her mom was walking towards Cragen, probably to ask them questions.

Fin turned around to look at the teen. "You had your mother concerned about you."

"Sorry," mumbled the seventeen year old.

"Don't apologize to me," Fin said. "You know exactly who that apology needs to be said to."

Kat stayed quiet.

"There are other ways to have fun. There is no need to sneak out and get drunk," Fin sternly said. "Whether it's a phase or having new friends, don't do it. It's now worth it when you cause anger and worry to your mother."

The dark haired teen glanced up when she heard the two doors opened. She quickly looked away when her mother sat next to her while Cragen rode shotgun. Kat was dreading to go home as Fin drove them off.

* * *

Kat was waiting for her mother to enter her bedroom. She could hear the muffle voices of Cragen and her mother. She didn't know if Fin was still there. The teen just hoped the three adults won't come to lecture her at the same time. She scratched her freshly showered hair as she thought.

Bits of memories had started to come back to Kat. Not a lot but a few. She remembered arriving to the party of Eddie's friend, drinking her first beer and popping the pill from the rave. After that, she doesn't remember anything else.

When she took a shower, she checked herself for any bruises or anything else. She didn't find anything, so that was a relief to her. But she still wanted to know how in the world did she ended up in the park. The seventeen year old would need to talk to her friends.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when her bedroom door opened. Kat could feel her heart started to thump faster in her chest. Her palms got sweaty while the rested on top of her lap. She observed her mother walking to her bed and sitting on the edge of it.

"I want to know what happened last night." Olivia scowled at her daughter. "If you lie to me, you are going to get in more trouble than you already are, understood?"

Kat nodded.

"Didn't hear you."

"Yes, mom," Kat's voice cracked a bit. "But promise you won't yell."

"I promise," Liv whispered.

The dark hair teen let out a shaky breath. She stared at her hands as she explained. "There was a party in Brooklyn and we went there."

"Who did you go with?"

"Friends."

Liv narrowed her eyes. "Which friends?"

"Just some friends, mom," Kat gritted, starring at her mother. "I just wanted to have some fun last night."

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady," the detective growled. "Do you call getting drunk at a party fun? Something could have happened to you!" Liv took a deep breath, remembering the promise she made her daughter. She took a few couple of breaths before her anger died away, but not entirely. "Did these friends pressure you to drink last night?"

Kat looked back down to her hands. "I wanted to."

"Oh my god," Olivia stood up from the bed, rubbing her fingers over lips. She paced around the bedroom, dreading for answer of her next question. "Anything else that I need to know? Were there drugs?"

The teen kept quiet.

Liv turned around and stared at her daughter. "I asked you if there were drugs present at the party, Kathryn?"

"Yes."

"Did you take any?"

Kat glanced up at her mother, with tears wanting to spill from the corner of her eyes. "I did," she whispered before staring at her hands again.

Olivia felt her stomach drop. She didn't know what to think. The detective was in shock. Hearing her daughter taking drugs at the party, reminded her of James. She mentally shook the image off her head. Olivia felt at lost on what to do. So she only did the only thing that came to her mind.

Kat heard the door open and Cragen asking her mother where she was going. The teen started to shake and shut her lips together before a sob could escape. She heard someone walk in her room. She wiped away the tears when she felt the person sit next to her. She stared up and saw the sadden look on Cragen's eyes.

"Let her breath for a bit," Cragen whispered gently. "She just needs to be alone with her thoughts."

She nodded and hugged the man that was like a grandfather to her. She didn't see the nod that Cragen sent to Fin.

* * *

Olivia sighed as she drank her beer in a bar that was a few minutes away from the apartment. It has been almost two hours that she found out her daughter got drunk and took drugs at a party. The detective wanted to comfort her daughter but she was too confused on her emotions; anger and failure.

Olivia was closed to yelling at her daughter for the choices that she made last night. She left before she did anything or said something she would regret later. She failed to protect her daughter from drugs. Her own mother told her, before she died, that she couldn't protect Kat of everything.

Olivia knew that there are terrible people and things out there but she wanted to try her best to protect her daughter. She made a promise to herself the moment that Kathryn was born that while she was still alive and breathing that she will protect her daughter at any cost even if that meant risking her own life.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Fin still staring at her. He had followed her from the apartment and insisted staying with her. Cragen must have sent him to keep an eye on her. He had been quiet since they entered the bar. He would frequently glance at her and then at the TV that was installed in the bar.

"I just needed to get out of there," Liv said, finally breaking the silence between them.

Fin took a sip of his beer. "I understand."

There was another silence between the detectives. Olivia was grateful that it was Fin beside her and not Cragen. Fin wouldn't push the issue; he would patiently wait until someone was ready to talk. That was one of the thing that Liv liked about her coworker. Cragen on the other hand, would press on it until you talked.

"When she told of her doing drugs at the party…it just brought bad memories."

"You mom?" Fin frowned in confusion. He didn't know that Liv's mother was also a junkie.

"No," Liv sighed heavily. "James."

His eyes widen in surprise, "Kat's father. I didn't know he was a drug addict."

"Only Elliot and Cragen know," Liv said, staring down at the beer bottle in her hands. "James was a good guy when I met him. I loved him, even after he started to get aggressive."

Fin grasped her arm. "Did he hit you?"

"No," Liv turned to look at him. "He would just yell or throw things around the apartment. I tried to get him some help but it would just make thing worse. He would leave for days, making me worry." She felt a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly whipped it away. "I was three months along when I found out I was pregnant. Knowing it wasn't a safe place for a baby to be raised, I decided to move out."

"Did he try to get clean after the news?"

"He tried after Kat was born but I guess the craving was stronger," Liv sighed. "He died of an overdose when Kat was two years old."

"She is not going to turn into a junkie like her father," Fin tried to reassure his coworker.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared." Olivia lowly said, not taking her eyes off the beer bottle in her hands. "I feared of the genes that was been passed down to my baby. My mother was an alcoholic, my father was a rapist, and James was a drug addict in his last years."

Fin stayed quiet. He knew that Olivia needed to pour out her fears. He and Olivia would usually not talk about their personal problems because Liv would always to Elliot for that. They were all close but Elliot and Olivia had the sort of relationship that he and Munch have.

"DNA doesn't have anything to do with it. Just look at you," Fin said. "You turned out great. And Kat turned out great. She is just making bad decisions but she is also learning. History is not going to repeat itself, Liv. Kat is not going to be an alcoholic or a junkie because she has you."

Olivia stayed silent, listening to him.

"What I don't get is why does Kat think that her father died of a car crash?" Fin asked confused. He had heard Kat told Munch on how her father died years ago. He didn't understand the glance that Elliot threw Olivia in disbelief, but now he did.

"I didn't want to taint the image of him."

"You do know that you will have to tell her the truth one day."

Olivia turned to look at Fin. "I know."

* * *

The light wind felt good against her face. Kat stared up at the cloudy sky. The sun could still be seen from behind the clouds. She wanted to be alone after her mother left. Cragen was hesitant to leave her alone but she was able to convince him that she wasn't going anywhere.

She has been sitting on the platform of the fire escape ever since then. Kat could hear the cars passing by and the usual noises of the city. Her body tensed when she heard the door of her bedroom open. She didn't wait long until she saw her mother peeked out of the window.

"May I join you?" Olivia softly asked.

Kat shrugged and stared up at the sky again. She heard her mother climb out of the window and sit next to her. There was enough space in the black metal platform for them to sit. The sat there in silence looking up at the sky, lost in their own thoughts.

I'm sorry," Olivia whispered, breaking the growing silence.

Kat looked up and stared at her mother in confusion. "What?"

"I shouldn't have walked away like that and—"

"No," Kat interrupted. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I snuck out and went to the party. I got drunk and popped a pill. Not only that, but I also ditched school. I will understand if you're ashamed of having me as a daughter."

"No, honey," Olivia pulled Kat into a hug. "I will never be ashamed of having a daughter like you. You're still my pride and joy. You just have been making some very poor decisions lately."

"You still love me, then?" Kat pulled out of the hug.

Olivia smiled reassuringly at her daughter. "I will always love you," she wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder, pulling her close to her side.

They sat in silence again.

"So what now?" Kat whispered to her mother, not taking her eyes off the blue sky.

"You're grounded, new house rules," Olivia listed off. "And I'm going to keep a close eye ron you until I can trust you again to be on your own. After school, I want you to be at the precinct. I will try to pick you up but if I'm not able to, get to the precinct as soon as you can. Understand?"

"Yes, mom."

"Promise me something," Liv ran her fingers through her daughter's dark hair.

"Which is?"

Olivia let go of Kat and stared seriously at her eyes. "I want you to promise to never take drugs or drink alcohol again."

"Mom, I will be twenty one in four years. I will eventually go out and have drinks with friends."

"I'm saying right now, while you are under age," Liv explained. "But even after you are twenty one, be careful. I don't want to see you drunk or becoming addicted to it."

Kat realized what her mother was trying to say. "I'm not going to turn into grandma."

"I just worried about you."

"I know you do. But I won't be an alcoholic," Kat smiled at her mother reassuringly. "I promise not to drink before I am of the legal age. And I also promise to never do drugs ever again."

Olivia nodded and pulled the teen to another hug again. She sat in silence with her daughter in the fire escape until it was time to get some food in their stomach.

* * *

Kat was studying her notes for the history coming soon in the precinct. She didn't know what was worse. Been at the semi loud precinct trying do study or not hearing a word from Madison and Eddie. Sure, her phone was taken away but they could have at least knocked on her window or something.

She would have to wait until she wasn't grounded anymore to see them. Kat flipped through another page of her notes and continue to read through them. She heard her mother approaching and glanced up. She saw a man that was handcuffed been pulled by the arm by her mom.

His blue eyes connected with hers and he frowned in confusion. He then turned to her mother and asked, "Who is that? Is that—?"

"Keep walking and shut up," Liv coldly said, pulling the man with her.

Kat's lips curled up in a smirk at hearing her mother talk to the perp. She saw Nick stop by her mother's desk with a frown on his face, watching his partner walk away with the handcuffed man.

"Who is that guy?" Kat nodded towards the man that her mother was taking away.

Nick lowered his voice so only the teen could hear. "He says his name is Brian Cassidy. He used to work here at SVU. You recognized or something?"

"I don't know him," Kat shrugged. "Munch might have mentioned his name once or twice but I don't remember. He turned bad or something?"

"He is doing what I did before transferring here," Nick said before walking to his desk.

Kat understood what he meant and continued to read her notes. It was slightly difficult with all the noise. She tried to zone it out and it was slightly working. She could hear Nick typing away in his computer while she continued to read her notes. It wasn't until later when she heard someone nearby.

"I'm looking for Captain Cragen."

Kat tensed when she recognized the voice. She gritted her teeth and slowly looked up from her school notes. She the man standing close to Nick and glared at him, "the hell are you doing here?!"

* * *

 **Next chapter will hopefully be up by the weekend. I want to thank for your patience and the reviews. I also want to thank for those who have favorite/alerted this story.**

 **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for the way overdue chapter. Personal shit has been happening recently and I have been dealing with it. Now, enough talk and let me leave you guys read the chapter.**

 **Enjoy**!

* * *

Nick glanced between the dark haired man and the teen, who had stood from the chair. The detective turned his attention back to the man and stood taller. He took a step closer to the man and said, "And you are?"

"Agent Dean Porter," the man gruffly said. "Where is Cragen? I need to talk to him."

"He is in his office," Nick nodded towards the captain's office.

"Thank you," Porter said and nodded to the detective. He glanced back at Kat. "It was nice seeing you again, Kathryn Benson."

"Sorry that I can't say the same," Kat continued to glare at him as he walked towards Cragen's office.

Porter snorted and walked inside the office, not bothering to knock. Once the door closed behind him, Nick turned to look at the teen. "You know that guy?"

"He's an FBI agent," Kat glowered at Cragen's closed office door. "He worked a case with mom when she had to go undercover in Oregon years ago. Then they worked on another case here with my mom and her old partner."

"What's with the glare?" Fin asked as he walked inside the squad room with Rollins following behind. He and Rollins missed what just happened just a few seconds ago. "Did something happen while we were gone?"

"This Dean Porter guy is talking to the captain," Nick explained as he sat on his chair. "He didn't tell me for what exactly and just walked inside Cragen's office."

Fin turned to look at Kat again. "Tell me he is joking."

"I wished," she grumbled and sitting back down on the chair. She grabbed her notes again and tried to take her mind off the situation that was happening in the precinct. She could hear Fin saying something of Porter under his breath.

"Who is this FBI guy?" Rollins asked, still confused what the fuss was about.

Fin decided to tell his partner when he noticed Kat gritting her teeth. "He worked with us on a case three years ago. But before that, he worked with Olivia when she was undercover in Oregon."

"Your mom was undercover?" The blonde detective asked Kat, curious that Olivia had to leave New York for a case.

"She was working with another agent before it got assign to Porter," Kat peered up from her notes.

"But why don't you like him?" Amaro asked the teenager.

"Who don't you like?" Olivia asked as she walked towards them, with Munch walking next to her with a file. She stood next to her daughter and placed her hand on the teen's shoulder. When no one answered her, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Did I miss something?"

"Not something…someone," Fin nodded his head to Cragen's office.

"Who?" Munch asked.

Before anyone can answer, Cragen walked out with Porter. Munch and Olivia stared at the agent in shock while Fin and Kat grimaced. Kat looked away and pretended to be reading her notes. She didn't want to see Porter's face anymore. She had to suppress the temptation of throwing the notebook at his direction. Fin sat down on his chair, placing his feet on his desk and leaning back against his chair. Olivia and Munch continued to stare at Porter in shock, not saying anything.

"Detective Amaro and Detective Rollins," Cragen turned to look at his two detectives. "This is FBI agent Dean Porter." He glanced at his other detectives. "I'm sure you three remember the agent."

"How can we forget," Fin rolled his eyes.

"What does the FBI have to do with this case? This belongs to Special Victims," Amaro crossed his arms across his chest. He didn't want to give this case away to another department.

"Not now," Porter boredly said as he quickly glanced at the teenager in the room.

Cragen cleared his throat and gave Olivia a knowing look.

The brunette understood what the captain was telling her. She nodded at him and gave Kat's shoulder a gently squeeze. "Honey, why don't you wait for me in the cribs? I'll be there shortly so we can go home."

Kat huffed and closed her notebook. "Fine," she collected her stuff and stood from her chair. She glanced at Munch and saw him giving her a discrete wink. She knew that Munch will give her a few details when she would come out of the cribs. She smiled at him and walked away from the detectives.

* * *

"You have been quiet all day," Mark said, looking down at Kat.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically at him as they continued to walk.

After school, they had decided to walk around High Line to kill some time. Mark didn't feel like going home and Kat couldn't be in the precinct because of the case. Not that she minded. She would rather hang out with her friends than see Porter in the precinct.

Mark stared at her in concern. "Did something bad happen?"

"Porter came to the precinct yesterday," Kat sat on a nearby bench.

Mark sat down next to her, remembering the agent's name from years ago. He remembered the anger that Kat felt towards the man for breaking her mother's heart. "The FBI guy? What he's doing back?"

"According to Munch, Porter," she hissed his name, "is working on a recent case with my mom and the others. I haven't been able to grill much information from him or mom. Mom didn't want to talk about it this morning."

"Sounds like a very big case."

"It is," Kat mumbled as she stared at one of the buildings. "I just want this case to be over so he could leave and stay away from my mom."

He could see the slight anger rising in Kat's eyes, so he decided to make her relax. He took out a sharpie pen from his backpack and grabbed her wrist. He ignored her curious expression on her face as placed her forearm on top of his knees.

"Don't think about Porter much," Mark nonchalantly told her as he began to draw a feather on her forearm. "Like you said, he is only here for the case. He will be gone soon."

"You're right," Kat sighed heavily.

"Why exactly don't you like the guy?" Mark asked, not taking his eyes from the design he was drawing on Kat's forearm. "You never really clarified it."

"There was a thing between my mom and him," Kat explained while she watched Mark draw on her. "The last time they worked together, he broke my mom's heart over the case. My mom was really heartbroken…just like she was when Elliot just walked out and never said goodbye."

Mark winced as he continued to draw. "It must have been difficult for her."

"It was," she grimaced. "I just don't trust him."

"But what if has changed these past years."

"Doubt it."

Mark snorted and sat up. He smiled at his finished design and glanced at Kat. "What do you think?"

Kat grinned as she saw the finished feather. She was awestruck on how realistic it looked. "Wow, Mark. I love it!" She smiled at him again and hugged him.

Mark blushed and hugged her back. "Glad you liked it."

"Definitely need to take a picture of this," Kat let go of Mark, much to both of their liking, and took out her phone. She took a quick pick and posted it on her Facebook, tagging Mark on the picture. "You're an amazing artist."

"Thanks," Mark smiled softly at her. "Want to continue our walk?"

Kat nodded and they both stood from the bench. They continued to walk around High Line without the mention of Porter or the case again.

* * *

"How long as Cassidy been working for you?" Olivia asked Porter.

The FBI agent had told Benson and Amaro to meet him at a café last night at the precinct. Cassidy would be under Ganzel's watchful eye for some time before he would be able to get in contact with Porter. The agent didn't want to blow his cover and decided it would be best of Cassidy wasn't present while he talked to the two detectives.

"From the beginning," Porter said, taking a sip from his coffee. "One of our suspects from a past investigation was murdered by one of Ganzel's men."

"And what does that have to do with Cassidy?" Amaro asked.

"Delia Wilson, Ganzel's competition, sent some of her goons to spook him out of business. It didn't work against Ganzel but he wanted to be careful. So he was trying to find a personal security in the NYPD. He wanted to find someone who was crooked or wouldn't mind getting their hands dirty."

"Cassidy will never go dirty," Olivia frowned at the agent.

"No, but he was desperate to do something that wasn't 'boring'," Porter rolled his eyes. "So I told him about Ganzel and he was very interested. And now he has been working undercover for the FBI for three years, which your unit almost screwed last night."

"The girl that was murdered was only sixteen," Amaro glared at the man. "It makes it our case."

"Look, I already told all of you last night. I'm willing to work together with your unit if it means bringing Ganzel down."

"What about this Delia? Aren't you interested in her as well?" Liv clutched her coffee cup closer to her. "Don't you want to bring her down as well?"

"My interest right now is Ganzel," Porter glanced at her. "You can her if you want. The girl was planted by her."

"And where can we find this Delia?" Amaro tapped his fingers on the wooden table. He wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible.

Porter raised an eyebrow at him. "At Wilson Farm in Cambridge. I will text you the address."

Amaro nodded and stood from his seat. "I guess we will be in contact." He glanced at Olivia before grabbing his cup of coffee and leaving the café.

"He seems in a mood," Porter commented on Nick's behavior. "Then again, I will be the same way if someone wanted to take my case away."

"Give him a break," Olivia said before she too stood from her seat. "It was nice seeing you again, Dean."

Porter smiled softly at the detective. "The same here, Liv. We will be in contact soon."

* * *

Kat and Mark walked toward the nearest subway station after their walk around High Line. She didn't want it to end but she had homework to finish before her mother got home. The same thing went with Mark. They were close to the station when Kat saw someone she didn't expect to see.

"Eddie!" Kat grinned. She hasn't seen or heard from her friend since the rave and party.

His eyes widen in surprised before a smile appeared on his face. He ran towards his friend and pulled her into a hug that lifted Kat off her feet. They both ignore some of the disgruntle looks they were getting from people walking in the sidewalk.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Eddie asked once he put her back on her feet. "We tried calling and texting you but you never responded back."

"My mom grounded me and took and she took everything electronic away," Kat explained. "I don't know when I am getting them back. But from the looks of it, I won't be getting my phone back any sooner."

Eddie ran his fingers over his light brown, almost blonde hair. "We have been worried about you. Madison was going to pay you a visit this weekend to see if you were okay."

Kat let out chuckle and Eddie smiled at her. She turned back to Mark, who stood next to her. "Eddie this is my friend Mark. Mark this is Eddie," she introduce them to each other.

"Hey," Eddie waved at him.

"Hi," Mark said, trying to sound polite.

"Tell Madison that I'm fine and nothing bad happened," she said to Eddie.

He let out a relief sigh. "I was worried that something did happen to you."

They didn't notice the suspicious look Mark giving Eddie. Mark didn't know what to think of this Eddie guy that was standing too close to Kat or how did she knew him.

"I'll try to see you guys after I'm grounded. My mom is keeping a close eye on me," Kat sighed. "I have questions for both of that I need answering. Only you two could provide them for me."

Eddie nodded. "Of course," he glanced down at this watch and smiled apologetically to his friend. "I have to go. My shift is going to start soon and I can't afford another warning from my boss."

"Hopefully to see you guys soon," Kat said as she gave Eddie another hug.

He returned it heart fully and smiled at her. Eddie glanced at Mark and gave him a nod before walking away from them.

"How do you know that guy?" Mark asked, not taking his eyes from the retreating form of this Eddie guy.

She glanced up at him and noticed the frown on his face. "He's a friend that I met from another friend, Madison. I see them from time to time."

"He looks older," he grumbled.

"He is," Kat shrugged.

Mark fidgeted with the end of shit shirt and glanced down to the floor. "It looks like he is interested in you."

"Doubt it. But if he does then he is going to be disappointed," she smiled lightly. "I prefer someone my own age."

She wrapped her arm around his and pulled her with him to continue their walk. They were close to the subway station and she didn't want them to miss their train. She didn't notice Mark blushing or the small smile on his face as they walked.

* * *

 **Next chapter will up as soon as possible (Sometime around this upcoming week).**

 **Once again, I apologize for not updating this story quicker. I will try my best to keep the weekly upload.**

 **Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy the chapter, guys!**

* * *

Kat groaned when she heard knocking on her bedroom door early the next morning.

"Wake up! Time for school!"

"Five more minutes!" She whined. She burrowed her face into the pillow and gripped the bedcovers closer to her body.

"I'm making bacon grilled cheese sandwiches," her mother said from the other side of the door.

Kat's eyes flew open at the mention of bacon. "I'm up!" She quickly threw the covers away and rolled out of her bed.

She quickly changed from her pajamas to the clothes she picked out last night after her night shower. After she fixed her hair and checked herself in the body mirror, she grabbed her backpack and walked out of her bedroom. She sniffed the air. Her mouth watered at the smell of cheese, bacon and coffee.

She dropped her backpack on the couch and went to the kitchen to serve herself some orange juice. "Doesn't smell like burnt toast," Kat smirked as she entered the small kitchen.

Olivia huffed. "If you want I can let it burn."

Kat chuckled and opened the fridge. "I'm good." She took out the juice cartoon and went to grab a glass club. "Any luck on the case lately?"

"Not discussing the case with you, sweetheart," Liv slid the grilled sandwich on a plate.

The teen sighed and poured the juice on the glass. She grabbed the plate when her mother passed it to her and went to sit on the small round dinner table. She could hear the news on the television as she ate her breakfast. Kat noticed her mother was just drinking coffee but she wasn't eating anything.

"Mom, aren't you going to eat something?" Kat took a bite of the sandwich.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not that hungry. I will get a doughnut after I drop you off at school."

"Okay," Kat shrugged and continued to eat the grilled cheese bacon sandwich.

"You won't be accompanying me to the precinct again today," Liv took a sip of her coffee, breaking the silence. "So after school I want you straight home. Okay?"

"Sure," Kat took the last bite of the sandwich. The teen was glad that she didn't have to sit in the precinct and probably bumping into Porter.

The detective checked her watch and realized that time the minutes went by faster than she expected. "Hurry up and finish your juice or you are going to be late for school," Liv stood from the chair and went to grab the car keys.

Kat gulped the rest of her orange juice and went to get her backpack from the couch. She checked that she had everything before glancing at her mom. She saw the detective dropping the keys and smirked when her mother sighed.

Olivia bent down to grab her keys when she heard Kat blowing a raspberry. She quickly stood up straight and turned to look at her daughter. She noticed the teenager biting her lip, trying to not laugh out loud at what she did.

Kat couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh at the shock expression on her mother's face. "Sorry," the teen continue to chuckle. "But your face is making it hard to stop."

Liv smiled faintly as she stared at her laughing daughter. She shook her head and picked up her keys before Kat could make another fart noise at her direction. "Let's get you to school before you are late."

The teen calmed herself after a few more seconds of laughing and went to pass her mother on her way to the front door. Kat didn't expect her mother's fingers squeezing her ribs, where she was the most ticklish. The teenager let out cry as she tried to squirm out of her mother's tickles.

"No!" Kat was able to wriggle out of the detective's hands. She ran out of the apartment before her mother could tickle her again.

"Come back here!" Liv laughed, running after her daughter.

* * *

"You seem happier today," Nick said as he continued to drive towards Delia Wilson's farm.

Porter had texted Olivia the text message this morning. As soon the female detective saw Nick in the squad room, she told him about the address and they both left. They hoped the three hour long ride to Cambridge would be worth it.

Olivia smiled on her daughter's prank this morning and let out a small chuckle. "That's because I am. Kat did a small prank at me but I got her back."

Nick smirked and glanced at his partner. "I'm sure you did," he turned his attention back to the road as his smile disappeared from his face. "Can we actually trust this Porter guy? You have worked with him before. Do you think he will actually try to help us and not to screw us?"

"Porter is a difficult man to work with," Olivia sighed heavily. She remembered the times whey will sometimes argue whenever they met in secret when she was undercover in Oregon. "We had our bumps but we always managed to finish the case."

"What about the last time you work together? You two had some kind of fallout?" Nick frowned. He remembered the way Kat and Fin reacted towards Porter. "Did something happen during your last case together?"

Liv pursed her lips. "Something like that."

"So you two dated, then?" Nick quickly glanced at Olivia before staring out at the road again.

"We did," Olivia said. She can still remember the last thing he said to her before he left her crying silently in the interrogation room. "Things didn't work out in the end."

Nick stayed silent, not wanting to push the personal matter anymore.

* * *

Kat walked out of the subway station with the other people. She yawned as she walked towards the direction of the apartment. Her classes her boring and all she wanted to do was to take a small nap before starting on her homework. She was lucky that the teachers didn't assign a lot of homework.

A commotion in the alley made Kat stop walking. She glanced around the alley and was startled when a grey garbage bin fell to the ground. She saw a black German shepherd walking around the garbage that fell from the bin and sniffing around.

Kat quietly walked in the alley, not wanting to startle the dog. It was no use. She was close to the dog when she kicked an empty water bottle, making it hit the brick wall of one of the buildings. The dog's head shot up and it started to growl at her. The teen stopped walking and raised her hands in surrender.

The dog didn't attack but it didn't relax it's posture. Kat took a step back and slowly took off her backpack. "It's okay," Kat gently said. "I'm just going to take out an apple from my backpack."

She slowly unzipped the backpack's zipper. She carefully patted around inside her backpack without taking her eyes off the dirty black dog. When her fingers finally bumped into the apple, she slowly took red apple out of the backpack and closed it again.

Kat crouched down and motioned the dog to come close. When it didn't, she placed it on the ground and moved back a bit. The black German shepherd eyed the apple a little bit longer before approaching the fruit cautiously. It sniffed the apple before taking a bite off the apple.

Kat observed the dog as it continued to take bites from the apple. There was dirt clinging on its fur and paws. She frowned when she could see some of the ribs, indicating that the German shepherd was underweight. The dog must have been on the streets for a while now.

She wanted to pet the dog but she decided against it. She sighed heavily and stood up right. Kat stared at the black German shepherd for a little while longer before she decided to walk away. She hoped to see the dog again so she could bring another apple tomorrow.

Her ears perked when she heard soft footfalls coming behind her. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widen when she saw the dog following her. She shook her head and smiled sadly at the animal, "Sorry, buddy. But that's all I got. I'll bring you some tomorrow."

She continued to walk away. Once again, she heard the dog following her. She turned around completely. "Seriously, I don't have anything else."

The dog didn't pay attention to her and stood close to her legs. The animal rubbed its nose on her hand and whined.

Kat gingerly ran her fingers through the dirty fur. "You can't come with me." With one last pet to the dog's head, she turned around and continued to walk away. She could hear the dog following her but she chose to ignore it. Kat hoped that if she continued to ignore the dog that it would go away by himself

But she was wrong.

When the teen arrived at the apartment building minutes later, she turned to look at the black German shepherd and frowned at the dog. "No. You can't follow me in here. You have to leave now."

The dog whined and sat on his hind legs. He tilted his head to the side and continued to stare for a couple of seconds. He whined again and slide to the floor on his belly, with his head resting on top of his front paws.

"Please go away," Kat told the black German shepherd. "As much as I want a dog, I can't right now. My mom won't be too happy if she sees you in the apartment without her knowing."

The dog just continued to stare at her. Kat shook her head and walked inside the building. She stopped short and slowly turned to look at the dog again. Kat noticed the sadness in the dog's eyes as he continued to lay on his stomach.

She groaned in defeat and said, "Well, come on then." She waved her hand and the German shepherd immediately rose on his legs. He barked excitedly and ran towards her. "You are lucky that they allow pets here."

She ran up the stairs with the dog following behind her. Kat hoped that her mother was still at precinct, working on the case and not in the apartment. When she arrived at the door of the apartment, she motioned the dog to stay put and unlocked the door. She poked her head inside before cautiously stepping inside.

"Mom?" Kat called out. She threw her backpack on the floor, near the entrance of the living room. "Mom?" She called again but heard nothing. The teen walked back to the front door and motioned the dog to get inside.

The German shepherd happily stepped inside the apartment. He stood close to the teen, and wagged his tail.

Kat stared at the dirty black dog by her feet. "Now what?"

The dog panted and continued to wag his tail.

"Well, since you dirty and haven't had a bath in a long time," Kat frowned at how dirty the fur of the dog was, "I think I should give you a bath."

The dog barked and Kat shushed him.

"I heard that Dawn soap washer is better than original shampoo," Kat went inside the kitchen and got the blue bottle. "Just follow me and try not to make a mess in the floor."

The teen walked out of the kitchen and to the bathroom with the dog following her. She filled the tub halfway with warm water and placed a clean towel on the sink. It took her a while to get the black German shepherd in the tub but she did it.

"I know it's a bad idea but I want to give you name," Kat said as she rinsed off the soap from the dog's fur. She noticed that the black dog was a boy and started to think of possible names. "I still don't know if I will be able to keep you."

The dog whined and stood still as he was been rinsed.

"Lets see…um Shadow?"

The dog whined again.

"Too cliché?" Kat smirked. "How about Opie from Sons of Anarchy?"

The German shepherd just stared at the teen.

"Ugh, fine. It was a good name though," Kat poured some more water over the dog. "Is not like you are going to like Batman or Riddler any—"

The dog barked and wagged his tail.

"Riddler?"

He barked again. This time he jumped a bit in the tub, slightly splashing the teen.

"You like the name Riddler? After a villain?" Kat laughed. When she the black dog wagging his tail again, she chuckled. "Riddler it is then."

After Riddler's bath, Kat had tried to dried him with a towel. But he decided to shake off the water from his fur, wetting the floor and Kat in the process.

"Jesus!" Kat shouted once Riddler ran out of the bathroom. She sighed and started to dry up the wet floor. She let the water run out of the tub and put the dirty towel in the hamper. She walked in her room and saw Riddler laying down on her bedcovers.

"Hey, off right now," Kat frowned at him. "I will make you a sift bed on the other side of my bed. So that way my mom won't be able to see you."

She got some blankets and placed them on the ground, next to her bed. When she was done, she went to stand in front of her bedroom door. She smiled to herself when she couldn't see the blankets on the other side of the bed. She tensed when she heard the front door open and her mother's voice soon following after.

"Kat! Come pick your backpack from the floor. And helped me with the groceries!"

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I also want to wish whoever is having finals this week and the next, GOOD LUCK!**

 **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay. I just came back from vacation on Monday.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kat put her finger on top of her lips and stared at the black German shepherd. "I need you to be quiet," she whispered to him. "Don't do anything and just lay there on the bed covers."

Riddler licked her face.

The teen snorted and whipped the saliva from her face. With one last glance at him, Kat quickly left her bedroom door. She mentally slapped herself when she shut the door to loud. It caught her mother's attention. Kat forced a smile on her face and walked away from her bedroom door. "What's up mom?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at her daughter. She shook her head and gestured to the bag of groceries. "Help me with groceries. But first pick up your backpack from the floor," the detective pointed to the discarded backpack on the entrance of the living room.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Kat asked, nervously scratching the back of her neck. She snuck a glance behind her shoulder when her mother turned around. She saw the remote control in the counter and made her way to grab it. "Or take out?"

"Well, I was craving for baked salmon for some time," Olivia said as she pulled out the packed pieces of salmon.

"Awesome," Kat smiled, turning on the TV. She glanced one more time towards her room before going to grab her backpack.

As they continued to put away the groceries, Kat kept quiet. She glanced towards her room every once in a while, whenever her mother wasn't looking.

"Are you okay?" Olivia put down the bananas on the counter. "You seem a little…off. I'm surprised you haven't asked anything about the case or when you can have your things back."

"I just had a long day," Kat shrugged. "I can't ask you about the case because you don't want to bring your work in the house. And because there is a ninety five percent change that Porter would be mentioned."

Olivia rolled her eyes but kept a small smile on her face.

"Summer vacation is what I have in my mind," Kat hoped on the counter, startling her mother. The teen wasn't really lying about the upcoming vacations. But the dog in her room is what she was really concerned about at the moment. "I will be able to sleep in late."

The detective let out a low chuckle. "You already to that during the weekends."

Kat grinned. "But in the summer I can do it every day."

"And what mak—"

Scratching noises began to be heard in the apartment. Kat's eyes widen and started to cough loudly. It worked when her mother turned back to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, placing her hand on her daughter's forehead. "Do you need some medicine?"

Kat shook her head as she continued to 'cough'. "I'm fine," she said between coughs. She only stopped when the scratching came to a halt.

Liv stared at her daughter one more time. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Kat said, giving her mother a reassuring smile.

The detective hesitated but continued to put away the rest of the groceries. Just went she closed one of the upper cupboards, a bark rang through the apartment. Liv tensed and turned to look at her daughter. She saw Kat's eyes widen at the noise.

"Was that a dog that I just heard coming from your room?"

"N-no," the seventeen year old stuttered.

"Kathryn Benson, go open your bedroom door right now," Olivia's voice went from confusion to stern in less than a second.

Kat gulped and hopped off the counter. She fumbled with her hands as her mother followed behind her. The teen couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that Riddler couldn't keep quiet. But then again, she knew it was only a matter of time before her mother found out about it. Kat just wished she would have find when Kat would properly introduce the dog to the detective.

The teen reached out for her doorknob and tentatively opened it. The door wasn't fully opened when Riddler came running out the door. He made a full circle around Kat before jumping in front of her, placing both of black paws on her shoulder, and licked her face.

Kat couldn't help it. She let out a giggle and ran her fingers through his black coat. She gently pushed him away and Riddler settled back on all fours, panting and waggling his tail. Kat turned to look at her mother with apprehension.

Olivia stared at the black German shepherd for another moment before she turned her attention to her daughter. Her eyes were still wide in shock.

"Surprise?" Kat nervously smiled at her mom.

* * *

Eddie stared up at red and orange tint sky as he let out a puff of smoke. He liked that his breaks were mostly during sunset. He liked to look up at the different colors in the sky, even if he was standing in the back alley behind his workplace. His peace was interrupted when his phone started to ring.

He grumbled in irritation when he saw it was Madison calling him. They had an argument on their last party that he was still annoyed at his friend. He let it ring for another second before answering her call. "What do you want?"

" _Hello to you too,"_ Madison sarcastically said. " _You up for it next weekend?"_

"Don't know yet," Eddie grumbled. He took a drag from his cigarette and then let out another puff of smoke. "Might arrive a bit late."

" _Doesn't matter at what time you get there, just show up at the party."_

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I saw Kat today."

" _How is she?"_ Madison said. The young man could hear how worried the redhead sounded at the mention of their young friend. _"Is she alright? How come she hasn't talked to us?"_

"She is alright. Nothing bad happened to her but she's grounded," Eddie shrugged. "Her mom took away her laptop and phone."

" _Shit,"_ Madison muttered.

"Kat told me to tell you that once she is ungrounded she will want to see us," Eddie said, taking another drag from his cigarette. "She wants to know how she ended up in Bronx Park."

" _Well, that is going to be a nice conversation we are going to have,"_ the redhead sighed. _"Did she tell you when exactly she is going to be ungrounded?"_

"No.

" _I don't think I can't wait until she is ungrounded. I need to talk to her."_

"About what?" He frowned, taking a long drag from the cigarette.

" _You know what."_

"Keep that shit away from her," Eddie gritted through his teeth. "We don't need a repeat of what happened to her."

" _It's just a test run,"_ Madison said, with a bit of annoyance in her voice. _"She is going to sell them, not pop them in her mouth."_

Eddie shook his head. There was no point in arguing with her. When Madison had something in her mind, it was impossible to make her stop. "Look, I have to go back to work. I'm still on thin ice with my boss."

" _Fine."_

He threw his cigarette on the concrete ground as he hung up. He was not going to let Madison convince Kat into selling drugs. Kat was like the little sister he never got. Eddie had berated himself from giving her the ecstasy back in the rave. It was stupid of him to give her that pill. He regretted it they discovered she disappeared from the party. He grumbled to himself and walked back in the building.

* * *

"…then he followed me all the way home," Kat mumbled. Her eyes traveled to the dog, who was resting his head on top of her black vans. She shifted a bit on the couch. "I already gave him a bath and dried him off with one of the towels."

Olivia stared down at her daughter. She had listened to the seventeen year old explained how she came to find the German shepherd. Although Olivia was touched by the concern her daughter showed the dog, the detective knew that they couldn't keep the dog.

"Honey," Olivia sighed, "what you did it's sweet…but we can't keep him."

Kat frowned. "Why not?"

"Taking care of a dog comes with a lot of responsibility," the detective said.

"I can do it mom," Kat glanced down at Riddler for a brief moment. Her eyes connected with her mother's when she looked up. "Just give me a chance to prove it to you. Please?"

Olivia stared at the dog. His tail was moving back and forth on the wooden floor as he listened to their conversation. He looked up at the detective and gave her the same eyes he gave to Kat. He let out a small whine and continued to stare at the detective.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her lips, thinking of what to do. Kat had always wanted a dog since she was a small child. Olivia remembered when her daughter would stop and giggled at the puppies that were on the window displays in the pet shops. Or when Kat had looked ecstatic when she petted Frannie, Amanda's dog, before they had to leave Central Park.

Seeing the sadness in the dog's eyes and the dejected look on her daughter's face, made Olivia's decision difficult what they were going to do with the German shepherd. After a few more moments of going over her decision, Olivia let out a long sigh.

"One week," she ran her fingers through her hair. "Show me that you can take of him for a whole week. If you can, then you may keep him."

The detective almost fell backwards when her daughter decided to attack her with a hug. Olivia let out a low chuckle and hugged her daughter back.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kat said, almost jumping in joy. She pulled away from hug and grinned at her mother. "You won't regret it mom. I promise!"

"It's only a test run," the detective seriously stared at the teen. "If you can't, he will be going to a shelter. "

"I won't let you down, mom," Kat vowed. "I will prove to you that I can take care of him."

Olivia glanced down at the dog, who was now standing close to her. She ran her fingers through his black coat. "Stay out of my room, dog."

"His name is Riddler," Kat informed her mother as she sat down back in the couch again. She patted the empty space next to her. Riddler immediately jumped on the couch and laid his head on her lap.

"No, off the furniture. Now," Olivia strictly told the black dog.

Riddler just turned to look at her and placed his head on Kat's lap again. His tale waggled as the teen's fingers scratched behind one of his ears.

Seeing the stern look on her mother's face, Kat nudged Riddler off her lap. "Sorry, boy. You have you get off the couch."

Riddler let out a whine but jumped off the couch to the wooden floor. He shuffled closer to Kat's leg and rested his head on her lap again, with his tail waggling happily.

"Did you say his name was Riddler?" Olivia raised an eyebrow to her daughter.

Kat shrugged. "I listed off names and he barked at that one."

Olivia crouched and Riddler moved to look at her. Liv hesitantly scratched the back of one of his ears. "No shoe chewing, sitting on furniture or peeing on the floor. Understand?"

Riddler sniffed closed to the detective's face before giving her a face lick.

Kat threw her head back, laughing as her mother whipped away the dog saliva.

"Okay. That's enough," Olivia said, pushing the dog away from her as she stood up. "I'll start making dinner."

Kat quieted down and whispered to Riddler. "Good boy."

"I heard that!"

* * *

"So Delia is out on bail," Porter sighed.

The detective groaned and leaned back on the leather car seat. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then we won't. At least not tonight," he smiled softly at her. He glanced down at his watch. "What do you say we go eat, my treat."

"Maybe some other time," Olivia turned to look at him. "I'm too tired after today."

Porter nodded. "I understand."

"I don't want a repeat of last time, Dean." The detective softly said.

"It's not going to happen," Porter reassured her. "We will take it slow. Not rushed into it like we did before."

Olivia smiled at him and took the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. "How does next weekend sound like?"

"It's perfect," Porter brought her hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss.

* * *

"Wait for me!" Kat giggled as she kept a firm grip on the leash.

Riddler barked at the teen and continued to walk ahead.

The seventeen year old rolled her eyes and hurried her steps. Her mother and she bought a leash, a dog toy and dog food last night for Riddler. He had been bugging her for a walk ever since she came back from school. She had quickly finished her homework and chores before she took him out.

She didn't felt like going to Central Park so she decided to take Riddler out on a walk around the streets. The sun had just set when Kat decided that it was time to go home. She was too busy on making sure that the leash wasn't hurting Riddler, she didn't notice a familiar red head leaning against a parked car.

"Since when did you get a dog?" Madison raised an eyebrow at the dog.

Kat turned around and grinned when she saw her older friend. "Madison! What are you doing here?"

"Eddie told me what happened," Madison shrugged. She pushed herself off her car and walked towards the teen. She gave her a crushing hug. "I've missed you."

"Same here," Kat returned the hug.

Madison stared down at the black German shepherd. "Seriously though, where the dog came from?"

"Found him in an alley," Kat smiled down at Riddler. "My mom will let me keep him if I can prove to her that I can take care of him for a whole week."

"Sounds promising," Madison yawned. "Listen, I know that you are grounded but there is going to be a party next weekend. What do you say?"

Kat shook her head. "I can't."

"Come on," Madison pouted. "It's going to be fun. Plus, there is something that might peak your interest."

"Oh yeah, and what is that?"

The red head smirked at Kat. "Pills."

"Keep that shit away from me. I learned my lesson,"

"You sound just like Eddie," the redhead groaned. "Instead of popping them, we are going to sell them."

"I don't want any of that shit," the teen gritted through her teeth. She relaxed a bit when she felt Riddler nudging his nose against her hand.

"What happened to the adventurous teenager that sneaked out to raves and parties?" Madison frowned. "This grounding is changing you."

Kat shook her head. "I promised my mom I won't do anything that involved drugs or alcohol."

Madison scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Just try it out. If you don't like it, then you can back out."

"I'll talk to you later," Kat frowned and turned towards the apartment. She stopped when she felt a grip on her wrist.

Riddler growled lowly and didn't take his eyes off Madison.

"It's okay," Kat mumbled to the black German shepherd. But it did no good. He kept a protective stance next to her as if waiting for the right moment to attack Madison.

The teen turned to look at the redhead. She noticed the frustration in those stormy blue eyes. It sounded more like a command than a suggestion, in the teen's ears. She made a promise to her mother to not get involved in drugs ever again. And hell, she was going to keep that promise. Even if it meant losing a friend or two in the progress.

"I just can't," Kat whispered to Madison.

Madison narrowed her eyes at the teen. "I will give you until the day before the party to change your mind. Trust me, Kat, once you have that money on your hands, you won't regret a thing."

Kat just stared at her older friend. It sounded tempting but she already made up her mind. No matter how much money she will get, it will be dirty money. And she didn't want to get caught with any kind of drug substance by her mom or by anyone from the law.

"I'll think about it," Kat mumbled. She just wanted Madison to leave before her mom would find them talking outside the apartment building.

It seemed to have work because Madison let go of her wrist. The redhead gave a flashing smile. "That's all I wanted to hear! I'll see you later."

She gave the teen a quick hug before walking towards her car.

Kat didn't even wait to see her drive off as she walked inside the apartment building. She had a lot in her mind as she reached the stairs.

* * *

Mark noticed how Kat had been quiet all Monday morning. He had a feeling something bad happened during the weekend. He had been meaning to ask her but didn't know if he should. He waited until the teacher turned around to write something on the chalkboard and took out his cellphone. He sent a quick text to Kat and waited patiently for her to reply.

Kat was slightly started when she felt her cellphone vibrate in one of the pockets of her jeans. She discretely took it out and checked who it was. She smiled faintly when she saw the message was from Mark.

 **Did Riddler chewed on your favorite shoes? You seemed down since this morning. - M**

She looked to her right and saw Mark giving her a soft smile. Kat told them of Riddler and they were both happy that her mother was able to give her a chance on taking care of the dog.

Kat returned the smile and looked back at her phone. Her mother had given back her cellphone before school. Kat was surprised to have it back. The teen could still remember how agitated her mother had been the whole weekend but didn't question it. Kat sent a quick reply to Mark.

 _Something happened this weekend. My mom has been restless since Saturday. - K_

A minute later Mark sent his reply.

 **Does it have to do with the news report last night? About the prostitution murder that the NYPD is involved with? – M**

 _I think so. It could be connected to the case. I just don't know why mom is so agitated about it. They didn't mention anyone's name from the precinct. I don't know about this morning since mom didn't want to turn on the TV. - K_

Mark put his phone away before the teacher could see him. He waited a few minutes before sending his reply.

 **Have you talked to someone from the precinct? Munch? Or maybe Cragen? – M**

 _My mom has told me I can't visit anyone from the precinct. I guess I will just have to wait until tonight to ask mom what the hell is going on. - K_

The remaining time in the class, Kat's mind was still not in the lesson. She was thankful when the bell rang. Her and Mark hurriedly put everything away and stepped out of the classroom, along with the other students.

Mark gently grabbed Kat's hand to make her stop walking. He waited until her dark brown eyes connected with his light brown eyes. "Are you sure that you are alright?"

"I am," Kat mumbled. "This whole weekend just been really weird. That's all."

That wasn't the only thing that was on Kat's mind. Madison's proposal was still on her head when she woke up this morning. Kat had been trying to find ways to tells Madison that she wasn't interested in selling drugs. Her friend wasn't going to take the news well, but Kat hoped that Madison would understand on why she is not interested.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Mark stared at her with deep concern in his light brown eyes.

Kat smiled reassuringly, not wanting for him to worry about her any further. "I know. And when it becomes too much for me to keep it bottled up, you will be the first to know."

"I better be," Mark smiled back.

They both gazed down. They were still holding hands in the middle of the hallway. Their eyes traveled up and they stared at each other for another minute. Kat was the first to break the eye contact.

"Um," she cleared her throat. Her cheeks started to blush as she looked down at her shoes. "I should better get to class. Don't want to be late."

"Yeah. Same here," Mark said, disappointed to let go of her hand. "But I do mean it. I'm here if you want to talk."

Kat smiled at him one more time before walking away. She could still feel how warm and soft his hand felt when he held her hand. Blushing, she quickly walked down the hallway. She didn't see the small smile on Mark's face or hear the sigh as he watched her walk away.

"I need to tell her soon," Mark mumbled as he turned away and walked to his next class.

* * *

N **ext chapter will be up as soon as possible. Also, I will be starting on working on the "Growing Up" one shots again. Like I said before, I will be taking down three or four to fix them (I already know which ones) and reposting them. Don't know when exactly I will post the first one but it might be somewhere on the first week of August. Not sure yet.**

 **Any who...hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a safe weekend.**

 **Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kat hummed as she brushed Riddler's black coat. His hair was becoming shinier because of the grooming. He liked it when she brushed him. His tail would happily wag throughout the whole ordeal, just like right now. He was standing proudly as the brush ran through his hair.

"You mister, have long hair," Kat chuckled. "But's it beautiful. I will give you that."

Riddler barked happily at the pampering he was receiving. He licked the teen's face and stood still again.

"Ew. Doggy breath," Kat wiped her face. She laughed lightly and shook her head. "You're lucky that you are adorable."

He let out another bark. The teen rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her face. She continued to brush his hair and started to hum again. She was almost done brushing him when she heard the familiar jingle of keys at the door.

Upon hearing the door open, Kat glanced up from her work. The smile on her face disappeared from her face when she saw her mother. Her eyes widen in horror when she saw the blood on her mother's blue shirt.

"Mom?!" Kat quickly put the brush away and stood up. She made her way towards her mother. "Are you hurt?"

Riddler barked and ran towards the detective.

Olivia shook her head. She made her way towards her bedroom and closed it behind her. She didn't want her daughter to continue seeing the blood on her. She had hoped for the teen to be in her room asleep. Liv would have wanted to avoid any questions on the bloodstained shirt.

Kat glanced down at Riddler. He whined and looked up at the teen. She walked back to the living room and quietly sat down on the couch. Once her mother steps out of the bedroom, she would ask what happened.

Kat waited anxiously for her mother to come out of bedroom. She nervously tapped her foot on the floor, with Riddler lying on the couch next to her. It seemed like forever when her mother emerged from the bedroom.

Liv had changed into comfortable clothes. Some grey sweatpants with a green oversize shirt. She took a seat on the armchair and rubbed her face, tiredly. She wanted to forget what happened tonight. The image of a bleeding Cassidy on the sidewalk was still on her mind. She was startled from her thoughts when she felt Riddler resting his head on her lap.

She smiled sadly at him before scratching the top of his head. Liv glanced towards her daughter. She could see the worry on her face as the teen stared back at her. "I'm sorry for entering like that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"What happened?" Kat lowly said. "Who got hurt?"

At that moment, someone started to knock on the door. Olivia quietly got up from the armchair and walked towards the door. Riddler followed the detective to the door. She looked through the peephole with caution. She sighed in relief when she saw who it was. The brunette hastily unlocked the door and opened it.

Riddler immediately started to growl, standing protectively next to the detective. His eyes never left the man. He only calmed down when he head Olivia's voice.

"It's okay," Liv looked down at the black German shepherd. "Go with Kat."

Riddler looked at the man one more time before going back to the teen.

Kat noticed the worn out look on Porter's face as he stepped in the apartment. She wondered if he was here to check up on her mom on whatever happened tonight. She couldn't help but feel grateful that he was in the apartment. Maybe he would tell her what happened.

"What's going on?" the teen asked.

Porter glanced at the seventeen year old again before turning his attention back to Olivia. "He made it through surgery. The doctor moved Cassidy to ICU for him to recover. He is going to be fine. All he needs to do is just recover."

"Oh thank god," Liv sighed in relief. She hugged Porter tightly, glad that Brian was going to be okay.

Kat frowned in concentration upon hearing the name. She remembered the blue eyed man from the precinct. She also remembered Nick mentioning that this Cassidy guy was working undercover. Kat figured that he was hurt during the job. And by the looks of it, her mother thought that the man wasn't going to make it.

"Fin is going to talk to the young boy tomorrow," Porter hugged Liv back, pulling her closer to him. "We will get to the bottom of this. I promise."

Kat observed the two adults. She wondered if there was something going on between them again. They were awfully hugging for a long time. Her mother was clinging at Porter. As if she was afraid that he will leave. Kat looked down at Riddler and saw him staring up at her. She shrugged at him and glanced back at the couple.

Porter's phone made a sound, making him break the hug first. He took out his phone and sighed heavily. "I have to go. My boss wants to talk to me," he smiled apologetically at Liv. "I will see you tomorrow so I can take you see Cassidy."

"Thank you," Liv smiled gratefully at him.

Porter turned to look at the teen and smiled politely at her. "Goodnight, Kathryn."

Kat just nodded at him, not trusting her voice. She felt that she would response sarcastically at him or made a comment. So she just decided to keep quiet for now. The teen watched as her mother closed the door behind the FBI agent.

Liv went towards her daughter and hugged her. Kat didn't say anything and just simply hugged her mother back.

* * *

Olivia sat silently on the couch, with Riddler resting his head on her lap. The picture of Brian bleeding on the street made it difficult for the detective to sleep. She turned on the TV, to see if it would help her fall asleep, but no avail. Riddler was keeping her company in the middle of the night as her daughter was asleep.

The detective was petting Riddler as she watched some crappy show on the TV. She hoped that Brian would be awake tomorrow. She was thankful that Porter would be accompanying her to see her old co-worker.

She was startled when Riddler suddenly perked up from her lap. He stared intently at the direction of Kat's bedroom, not moving a muscle.

"What is it?" Liv softly said.

He let out a bark before jumping out of the couch. He ran to the teen's close bedroom door and whined. He started to scratch on the door and barked again.

Olivia immediately jumped off the couch and ran to his side. She quickly opened the door and Riddler ran inside. Even without the lights on, the detective could see her daughter trashing around the bed, whimpering in her sleep. Liv rushed to her daughter's side and turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

"No, please no," Kat whimpered in her sleep. "Don't leave me, mom."

Before Liv could do anything, Riddler jumped on the bed. He started to lick Kat's face in order to wake her up.

"Sweetheart, wake up," Liv urgently said to her daughter. The teen was clearly having a nightmare about her. "Come on, I need you to listen to my voice and wake up."

Riddler whined and bumped his nose against Kat's cheek.

It took another minute before they both were able to wake the seventeen year old.

Kat jolted up in a sitting position, gasping for breath. She was slightly sweating because of the nightmare she just had. Her eyes landed on her mother, who was staring at her with concern. "You're okay!" Kat pushed off the bed cover and threw herself at the detective, almost knocking Liv down by the force of the jump. She wrapped her arms around her mother, trying to catch her breath.

"Breathe," Liv whispered to her daughter. She continued to hug the seventeen year old. She could still feel her daughter shaking from the nightmare. "It was just a dream. It's not real."

Kat held on to her mother as if her life depended on it. "It was just like last time. You got shot again in my dream."

Olivia suppressed the shiver that wanted to run down her spine. She remembered clearly when her daughter was yelling in the middle of the night, trashing around the bed years ago. The same thing happened tonight, minus the yells of terror. The detective ran her fingers through Kat's hair. She grimaced when she felt the sweat but didn't stop what she was doing.

"Everything is going to be alright," the detective said softly. "It's okay. I'm not hurt, I'm here with you."

Kat held on to her mother. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She tried to push away the image of her mother lying on the sidewalk, under a pool of blood as she died. Kat's arm tightened around the detective. The teen breath in the coffee scent that was coming from her mother. It would always help her relax.

After some time, Liv could feel her daughter slowly losing her hold on her. Olivia heard Kat's breathing deepen, indicating that she fell asleep. Carefully, the detective detached her daughter's arm around her. Gently and quietly, Liv tucked in Kat like she used to do when her daughter was a small child.

Liv pressed a kiss on Kat's forehead before turning off the lamp. She saw Riddler lying next to her daughter. He rested his head close to Kat's as he stared at the sleeping teen. She would have slept next to her daughter, but Riddler was taking up most of the other side of the bed. Liv scratch the top of his head and he looked up at her.

"Keep an eye on her."

He just waggled his tail in response, understanding what the detective said.

Olivia walked to the door as her daughter slept. Before she walked out, Liv turned around. She smiled slightly when Kat turned around and threw her arm on top of Riddler. Olivia was thankful that she let her daughter keep Riddler. With one last glance at them, Liv walked out of her daughter's room and back to the living room.

* * *

Kat and Joe watched Mark and Ed, Joe's boyfriend, play air hockey. They had a long day of tests, since they will be going to summer really soon, and they wanted to relax after school. Ed had suggested the arcade that was not far from the school. Kat was actually grateful that he had mentioned the arcade. It has been two days since the nightmare.

She was calmer now but that didn't mean she still didn't worry of her mother getting hurt. She just hoped that nobody else got hurt and that Cragen will be out of jail soon. Thanks to Munch and Fin, the teen found out about Cragen's arrest. Just like her mother and the other detectives, she knew that he was been framed by someone. Only that the two detectives were quiet to mention any names.

The girls snickered at the intense look on the boys' faces. It was tied up and it was the last round. Joe and Kat were amused at how concentrated they were in the game. It would have been better if they brought popcorn and drinks.

"Yes!" Ed shouted when he made the last score.

"Good job babe!" Joe wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and gave him a long kiss.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Get a room."

Kat chuckled lowly. She gave him a comforting hug. "Maybe next time you will win."

"I suppose," Mark smiled at her and hugged her back.

Joe and Ed stopped kissing after a few more seconds. The blonde grinned at her friends. "I should better go. I want to spend a little alone time with my boyfriend before I have to go home."

"I'm sure you do," Kat chuckled at her best friend.

Joe winked at her. Her and Ed bid them goodbye before they left the arcade. Mark and Kat shook their head.

"Now what?" Mark turned to look at Kat.

"We should probably leave," Kat shrugged. "They are going to close soon anyways."

Mark groaned. "I have to study for that stupid math test tomorrow. Not looking forward for to that."

"Why don't we go study back at my place?" Kat suggested. "We can help each other out on the subject."

Marked smiled at her, "I would like that. Two brains are better than one."

"Damn right," Kat smiled back.

Both teens walked out of the arcade and headed towards the apartment. Mark would be lying if he wasn't happy that he would get a couple of hours alone with Kat. He had been thinking all weekend on how to ask Kat out, and he was thinking that he will do it after school ended. He wanted everything to be right.

Kat was oblivious of what was going through Mark's head. When they arrived at the apartment, they were greeted by an overeager German shepherd. Riddler not only licked Kat's face but also Mark's. Both teens moved the coffee table to the other side of the living and sat down on the floor.

While Kat and Mark lay on their stomachs going over their notes, Riddler took the couch. He was too entertained chewing on one of his toys to pay the seventeen year olds any mind. The teens study for two hours before they started to get tired.

"Why don't we take a break?" Mark bumped his shoulder with Kat's. "My eyes are starting to burn."

Kat pushed him slightly on the arm. "Same here."

Mark let out a chuckle and pushed her again playfully.

She narrowed her eyes at him before she smirked. She returned the gesture. Soon, they were both bumping their shoulders, to try to see who will get the upper hand. Mark was winning when Kat started to tickle Mark on the ribs.

"You are going to pay for that!" Mark laughed. He then started to tickle Kat's side.

She let out a small shriek and tried to push him away. Mark kept laughing and continued to tickle her sides. Kat was able to get a hold of Mark's sides and she started to tickle him again. He lost focus for a moment as he laughed, and Kat managed to roll him on the floor.

She straddled his stomach and continued to tickle his ribs. It was slightly hard to do since Mark was still tickling her. Their laughs bounced around the living room walls. The laughter hid the sound of the front door opening.

They only stopped laughing when they heard something hit the floor. They glanced towards the noise and their eyes widen when they saw two people there. Olivia was staring at the teenagers in shock while Porter quietly closed the door behind him.

Kat and Mark took their eyes away from them and stared at each other. They realized the position they were in. Kat quickly got off of him and pulled down her shirt a bit, as it had risen a bit during their tickle fight. Mark pushed himself off the floor and tried hard not to blush.

"Well, this is awkward," Porter said, trying to break the silence.

For the first time that she could ever remember, Kat had to agree with the FBI agent.

* * *

 **Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

There was complete silence in the apartment. No one knew what to say or do. The tension was broken when Riddler decided to jump off the couch and make his way towards her mother. Kat mentally sighed in relief and glanced at Mark. She noticed how he was looking around the apartment, refusing to look towards the direction of the adults.

"I should probably pick up my things and go," Mark mumbled, crouching down to pick up his notes and backpack.

Kat felt sad but understood why he wanted to leave. "Let me help," she also crouched down and started to pick up her things.

"You can stay a little longer if you want," Liv suddenly said.

Both of the teenagers stopped what they were doing and stared up at the detective, not believing what they just heard.

"You sure?" Kat asked her mother, straitening up. Mark did as well a second later.

"Yes."

Mark stared at Kat, not knowing what to do.

"We can go to my room and continue studying there."

"Alright, cool."

"Leave the bedroom door open," the detective blurted out. She noticed both of the teenagers blushed as they went to Kat's room. She turned to look at Porter, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Should we order some takeout?" The FBI agent asked, chuckling lowly.

Liv nodded. She stared back at the direction of her daughter's room. She could hear the low murmurs of the teenagers and the flipping of papers. Olivia wasn't sure whether she should be happy or worried that her daughter was interested in Mark.

* * *

"I'm sorry for that very awkward dinner," Kat apologized to Mark.

They were currently waiting outside of the apartment for Mark to be picked up.

He gave her a small smile. "It's okay. I thought your mom was going to kick me out when she saw us on the floor."

Kat blushed, remembering the look her mother gave her. Things were even more awkward during dinner. Her mother surprised them again when she let Mark stay for dinner. The detective kept glancing between them, but mostly at Mark.

Porter had tried to make small talk to both teens, but it was futile. Kat kept giving him short answers and Mark was still embarrassed from been caught, not only by Olivia but also the FBI agent. Porter had left twenty minutes before Mark's dad texted him that he was on his way to pick him up.

Kat happily walked him out of the apartment, ignoring the frown her mother gave her. They both felt at ease without the detective scrutinizing them.

"Well, it's a good thing that she didn't," she smiled up at him.

"Yeah."

They both stared at each other, ignoring the people walking down the sidewalk and the passing cars.

Kat could feel her cheeks getting red again from blushing. Her breath hitched when she saw Mark staring down at lips for a second before connecting his eyes again with hers. She felt her heart starting to beat fast, and her palms sweating, when she saw Mark leaning down towards her.

They were startled when a car honked near them. Mark quickly backed away from her and looked toward the car.

"It's my dad," he mumbled.

"Um yeah," Kat cleared her throat and turned to look at the car. She gave Mark's dad a wave and a polite smile.

The man returned the smile. Kat didn't really know Mark's dad since she rarely saw him, but he was a nice man. Mark looked a lot like him. They had the same hair color, nose, smile and they were both tall. Except for the eyes, Mark's dad had green eyes, almost blue.

"I better go," Mark said. He averted looking at her as gave her a quick hug. He also refused to look back when he walked towards the car.

Kat waved them goodbye, but was sad when Mark didn't look at her. She walked inside the apartment thinking of what just happened. She felt disappointed that they were interrupted when they were about to kiss. But at the same time, she was kinda glad. She didn't want the kiss to be a 'spurt of the moment' kinda thing. Mark had refused to look at her when he walked away or when he hugged her. The whole way up to the apartment she kept thinking about the almost kiss.

Liv threw the magazine that she was reading in the coffee table, when she heard her daughter come back. She had been thinking on how to approach this upcoming conversation. "Sweetheart, why don't you come and take a seat next to me?" Olivia patted the empty spot next to her. "I want to talk to you about—"

Kat let out a groan, interrupting her mother. "Oh god no. It's not what you think," she explained and took a seat next to the detective. "We were just studying and then Mark pushed my arm playfully. I returned the gesture. Then it just became a tickle war. I didn't even realize I was on top of him until you and Porter walked in."

The detective listened to her daughter without saying a word. She was relief that Kat and Mark were just tickling each other. But that didn't mean that she wasn't too comfortable with it. Olivia remembers the time when she and James would have a tickle war every now and then. And what it would sometimes led to.

"It's not something that I was expecting to see, that's all," Liv murmured. "Imagine my surprise when I saw my daughter straddling a boy in the middle of the living room."

"But nothing happened, mom. It was just tickling, nothing more. I swear."

Olivia saw the sincerity in her daughter's eyes. She let out a relief sigh and grasped her daughter's hand. "I believe you. But I don't want to see you in that compromising position again."

Kat was slightly surprised that her mother didn't push her for more questions. "I promise." She forced a smile on her face, still dejected from Mark's behavior, before standing from the couch. "I'm going to shower before I call it a night."

"Okay," Liv nodded at the teen. She knew something was off with her daughter, but didn't push the matter. It was clear that the teen wanted some space.

She watched her daughter as the teen went to the bathroom. Olivia turned to look at Riddler, who was chewing on his toy. "Am I reading too much into it?" She whispered to the dog. "I wish I could prevent her from ever growing up."

Riddler continued to chew to play with his toy but his eyes flicked up stare at the detective.

Liv glanced up at the ceiling and whispered, "Is times like these that I wish you were here to help me out, James." She glanced down at the thin ring on her finger. It was a gift that James got her on their first Christmas as a couple. She lightly traced it with her finger, with a small smile on her face. "Our daughter has been a handful just like you said. And I'm sure that is not going to change anytime soon."

* * *

Joe was glaring at her best friend during their lunch break. Kat had told her what happened last night before classes stared. The blonde teen would be lying if she wasn't all giddy about the 'almost kiss' between Mark and Kat. But now was pissed.

When Mark bumped into them in the hallway this morning, he barely said a word towards Kat or even looked at her. She could see the hurt in her best friend's eyes but Kat didn't try to talk to him. Instead, she pretended that Mark wasn't there.

Joe wanted to whack them upside the head and pushed them in the janitor's closet, so they could work out the tension between them. Kat was too stubborn to talk to Mark about last night and Mark made an excuse to not hang out with them during lunch.

She wished Ed was here to help her out. But he was absent today from school because he had a doctor appointment. Joe kept glaring at Kat as they walked towards their usual spot, sitting down under one of the trees in campus.

"I shouldn't have tried to kiss him last night. He just sees me as a friend. Things are awkward now between us."

Joe huffed and crossed her arms in front of her when they reached their spot. "You guys are acting like children."

"Shut up," Kat flopped down on the grass, next to her best friend.

"Just kiss him for fuck sake! He likes you too!" Joe shouted, making some of the close by teens to stare at their direction. "How blind are you guys?!"

Kat glared at her friend. "You were nervous to ask Ed out!"

"But at least I did it and look what happened! We are a couple," Joe glared back. "Just tell Mark how you feel about him. You won't regret it. Trust me."

The dark haired teen stared up at the tree. She was conflicted whether to take Joe's advice or not. She sighed heavily and glanced back at her friend. "I will think about it."

"At least it's something," Joe rolled her eyes, lying down next to her best friend. "I'm going to rub it on your face when you guys start dating."

* * *

"Thank you for accompanying me to pick up Cragen," Olivia smiled at Porter as he drove them to pick up her daughter.

They had dropped off Cragen at his apartment early this morning after he was released from jail. He was still a suspect but at least he was free from that awful place. She and the others decided to take him out for lunch and he happily accepted.

"No problem," Porter smiled back at the detective. "I told you that I'm here when you need me."

"I know."

He took his right hand off the steering wheel, and grasped Liv's left hand. "When this case is over, I want to take you out on a proper date. What do you say?"

"It better be a very nice restaurant," Olivia gave his hand a squeeze.

Porter chuckled and kissed the back of her hand. "I know just the place."

* * *

Kat and Joe were waiting outside of the school. They were both waiting patiently to be picked up. Olivia had texted Kat that she was going to pick her up after school. Kat would have objected but her mother mentioned they were going to have lunch with the other detectives and Cragen.

She was excited to talk to the detectives, but especially Cragen. He was just released this morning and couldn't wait to give him a hug. Although Porter was going to joined them, her excitement to see her 'gramps' couldn't be extinguished.

Kat felt Joe poke her side, making her loose her thoughts. She raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "What?"

"Look who is over there," Joe nodded towards Mark, who was just exiting the school building. "Just go and talk to him."

"But—"

"Just clear the air between the two of you. If you don't want to tell him about how you feel or about last night, then don't. Ask if everything is cool between you two and then move on from there," Joe shrugged. "But it's up to you if you want to talk to him."

"You're right," Kat put on a brave face. "I need to clear it up between me and him."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Kat smiled at her friend and marched towards Mark.

He was slightly surprised to see her walking towards him. What caught his attention was the determined look she had on her face. He was startled when she grasped him by his shirt. "Wh—what are you doing?"

"What I should have done last night," Kat said before pulling him down.

Her lips crushed against his. She didn't see Mark's reaction as she kissed him. It took him a couple of seconds before she felt him kiss her back. The kiss was a bit rough but Kat needed to let go of the feelings she has been storing for Mark.

As much as she didn't want to end the kiss, Kat pulled back. She saw Mark blinked rapidly as she continued to grasp his shirt. Her breathing was slightly ragged, and her heart was still pounding fast against her chest. "I have been meaning to do that for a while now."

Mark grinned at her in relief. "So was I."

This time, Mark was the one that pulled Kat in for a kiss. Their eyes closed at the same time their lips met again. It was much slower than the first. They ignored the wolf whistles coming around them.

For Kat, it felt like they were the only people in the world. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She didn't feel the fireworks like it is mentioned in books or movies. Instead, she felt as time stood still and safe as Mark pulled her closer. She never felt like that whenever Dickie kissed her.

Mark felt like his chest would explode in happiness. He felt bad for been distant from Kat all day at school. He didn't want her to feel awkward about last night and wanted to give her some space. He didn't expect for her to kiss him after school today. But he was glad that she did.

They separated when their lungs were burning for oxygen. Both teens were slightly gasping for air when they opened their eyes. Mark could still feel the softness of Kat's lips upon his. He slightly grinned and asked quietly, for only Kat to hear, "Do you want to go out on a date with me on Friday night?"

"I would like that. Very much," Kat giggled.

Their moment was ruined when they heard Joe shout not far from them. "About time you idiots!"

* * *

 **Sometime around this weekend, I will be able to upload a one shot in 'Growing Up'.**

 **Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Soooo...it has been a while since I updated a new chapter for this story (and the others as well)**

 **I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kat sighed, deep in thought. Today was Friday. The day that Mark wanted to talk to her mother about their relationship before they went on their date tonight. The teen had told her best friend, Joe, about what Mark wanted to do. The blonde found it romantic and cute. Mark overhead their friend's comment and smirked at her. He told her that even Joe thought it was a good idea.

Kat had rolled her eyes at his suggestion, but didn't argue with him. He informed her that he wanted to do things the old fashioned way. Knowing that this was something that he wanted to do, she had agreed. She hoped that he wouldn't be too nervous tonight just like she was on how to break the news to her mother.

She heard clapping nearby and saw that the instructor was the one that was clapping. She glanced up the wall, and noticed that her mother had reached the top. She fidgeted with her hands, as her mother started to come down. Her restlessness was noticed by Olivia when she had finally reached the bottom.

As the instructor helped the detective take off the gear, Olivia couldn't help but wonder if her daughter had injured herself. She started to worry when Kat looked down and frowned slightly at her hands. Once the instructor was done, Olivia thanked him and walked towards the teen.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Olivia sat down beside Kat and gently grasped her daughter's hands to inspect them. Her eyes roamed around the hands, trying to find a cut or any single of blood. She mentally sighed in relief when she didn't see anything.

"I'm just nervous," Kat mumbled lowly that Olivia almost missed what the teen said.

"This is not your first rock climb," Olivia stared at her daughter in confusion, letting go of her hands. "Why are you nervous?"

Kat let out shaky breath, something that the detective noticed. It just made the older woman more worried about her daughter. She reached one of the teen's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, letting her know that she will listen when she was ready to talk.

A few minutes passed before Kat blurted, "Mark and I are dating." She winced at her words at soon as they came out of her mouth. She wished she could have put it more nicely.

Olivia blinked and stared at her daughter, not knowing what to say. She knew that this day would have come sooner or later. She just wished it was a bit more later. The detective knew that Mark was a good young man and is very respectful. But a part of her still cautious about any young man that came close to her daughter.

The sixteen year old nervously chewed her bottom lip,, waiting for her mother to say something. As the silence grew, the more she became nervous. Was her mother really against on the thought of her dating Mark? Her mother was ok when she found out about Dickie….well after she found out. Kat continued to stare at her mother, waiting anxiously for the detective to say something.

Olivia blinked quickly a few times before she smiled sadly. "I should have been prepared for this day to come again. Especially since you dated before."

Kat blushed and looked down, remembering about Dickie again.

"How long have you been dating Mark?" Olivia curiously asked her daughter.

"Today makes two days," the dark haired teen smiled slightly towards her mother. "Mark's parents found out yesterday. His mother overheard him talking on the phone with his brother to tell him that we were dating. Then she told Mark's dad afterwards."

"And how did his parents take the news?"

"They were ecstatic," Kat laughed lightly, "especially his mom."

Olivia smiled softly at the teenager.

"Mark actually wants to talk to you tonight," the teen explained. "He says that he wants to do things the old fashioned way."

The detective was secretly pleased that Mark still wanted to ask her daughter out on a date, even if Kat had already agreed on it. But that doesn't mean that she won't go easy on him either. She will have a few questions for him tonight before he takes her daughter out.

"He can come over tonight," Olivia told her daughter. "I need to talk to him before you two go out on your date.

Kat grins at her mother and hugs her tightly. "Thank you mom!"

Olivia chuckled lowly and returned the hug, kissing the top of her daughter's head. It made her worry how fast her daughter was growing.

* * *

The young brunette tilted her head slightly to the side. It's been awhile since she has gone on a date and she was slightly nervous. She didn't want things to go wrong tonight.

Kay sighed and checked her outfit again. Her black skater shirt was just above knees. The dark red shirt went perfectly with the skirt. She was still debating whether or not to take the grey cardigan, in case it got chilly later on.

She thought about it for another moment longer before grabbing it from the top of her bed. She would take it just in case. She nodded to herself at her reflection, before she walked towards her bed stand. She noticed the time on her phone and smiled. Mark would be there any minute.

She quickly put on her black ankle boots. After putting her boots, she grabbed her cardigan and phone and walked out of her bedroom.

The teen noticed her mother sitting on the armchair in the living room. Riddler was laying down on the floor, by her mother's feet.

"You're just doing that to scare him off," Kat rolled her eyes at her mother.

Olivia sent a small smirk towards her daughter. "I have no idea what you are talking about, my child."

The teen let out a small chuckle as she shook her head. A few seconds later, somebody was knocking on the front door. Kat immediately smiled, knowing that it was her boyfriend. Riddler sat tall and proud next to the detective as Kat went to open the door. Olivia noticed and murmured a quick "good boy" before Kat opened the door.

Mark was nervously tugging the collar of his dark blue plaid shirt with one hand while the other was hidden behind his back. The shirt was buttoned up, minus the top button with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. Kat noticed the shirt was tucked in, showing off the black leather belt looped around the black denim pants belt loops.

"M'lady," Mark jokingly said, bringing his hand out from behind his back holding a red carnation. He slightly bowed his head, without taking his light brown eyes from her. "You look beautiful."

"You're not so bad looking yourself," Kat let out a chuckled before accepting the flower. It was her favorite. She opened the door more wider, letting him pass. "I'll put it next to my bed," she said, closing the door behind him

Mark noticed the detective sitting on the armchair with Riddler standing next to her legs. He would be lying to himself that he wasn't a bit scared. Kat's mother was a nice person but she could sometimes be a bit intimidating. He sat on the couch as Kat went to her room.

"Kat told me that you are aware of our relationship," Mark said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Olivia nodded. "She has."

The young man glanced away when he heard footsteps approaching. He smiled upon seeing Kat walking towards him. She sat next to him and without any hesitation, lacing her fingers with him. She squeezed his hand in encouragement, knowing that he was slightly nervous tonight.

"Kat has already agreed to pursue a relationship with me," Mark turned to look back at the detective, "but I still wanted to tell you in person, Ms. Benson." He turned to look back at Kat and smiled softly at her. "I really like her and I want to make her happy."

The teenagers didn't notice Olivia observing them. The detective could see the way Mark was staring at her daughter. It was the same look that James gave her when they started dating. She felt the familiar small tug on her heart whenever she thought of him. She blinked before her eyes could get watery and cleared her throat, making the teens break eye contact.

"I'm glad that you decided to do things the old-fashioned way, Mark," Olivia gave the young man a small smile.

Mark turned to look at her and winked at her. Kat rolled her eyes but smiled back.

"I only ask of you Mark, to respect my daughter and not to do anything that she doesn't want to do," Olivia gave the young man a stern look. She knew that Mark will never do anything to hurt her daughter, but she still needed to tell him. "Not just during this date but throughout the whole relationship."

"You have my word Ms. Benson," Mark told the detective, not breaking eye contact with her. "I will never do anything to hurt her, whether is physical, emotional or mentally. I promise."

The brunette could see the sincerity in not only his voice, but in his expression as well. Olivia knew that her daughter was safe with Mark.

Kat glanced between her mother and Mark. She could see that her mother was still cautious about Mark but she understood why. Her mother have seen a lot of things been a detective. She has heard stories from Munch, since her mother would be very quiet about the cases that the precinct will work on. It was during the time she lived with Cragen, while her mother was undercover in Oregon, Munch started to tell her they things they would deal. Of course he wouldn't go to full detail but just enough for her to be careful around people and not to fully trust everyone.

"And what are plans for the date?" Olivia asked Mark, breaking the silence.

Mark smiled slightly at the detective. "The movies and then to get something to eat."

"Well, I don't to keep you two from watching a movie," Liv nodded to the door. "You two have fun and be careful."

"We will," Mark said as he stood up.

Kat stood as well and went to hug her mother. "Thank you," she whispered close to her mother's ear, "for trusting us."

Olivia hugs her daughter and kisses her cheek. "Have fun on your date and call me if you need anything."

The teen broke the hug and smiled at her mother reassuringly. "I will." She looked down and gave Riddler a scratch behind his ear before following Mark to the door.

Olivia waved at her daughter before the teens walked out of the apartment and closed the door gently behind them. She sat down back at the armchair, with RIddler placing his head on top of her legs, letting out a soft whine. She ran her fingers on top of his head as she let out a sigh.

"They grow up so fast," Liv said out loud in the empty apartment, minus Riddler. With a sigh, she grabbed the remote control and turned on the tv. She will call it a night once her daughter came back from her date.

* * *

Fin took his eyes from the laptop and turned to stare at Olivia. She was frowning, staring at the evidence board. She had been sitting for over an hour, in silence just staring and looking over her folders. He cleared his throat and slightly leaned forward, resting his arms on top of his desk. "So how did the date go between your kid and her boyfriend?"

Olivia slightly tensed. She didn't expected that question in the middle of their case. She glanced up briefly before looking down at her papers and then to the evidence board. "Mark brought her back just in time before curfew."

"Smart kid," Fin nodded and leaned back on his chair.

"So who made the first move on the asking the other out? Mark or Kat?" Munch asked, overhearing their conversation.

"Mark," Nick shrugged as he scribbled furiously on his papers. "He probably asked her during one of their classes together."

"Our money is on Kat," Amanda turned to look at Fin, who nodded in agreement with her. "She probably went up to him and asked him out in front of everyone."

"And kissed him too," Fin smirked towards Olivia, who had glanced away from the board of evidence and turned to glare at him. "In front of everyone. You can imagine what the other teenagers must have said."

"Well, it would be a big surprised if she kissed a boy in public," Munch shrugged. "I did caught her and Dickie one time kissing one time."

"Whose Dickie?" Amanda asked the older man.

Munch smirked as he leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms on top of his chest. "Dickie is the son of Stabler."

"Kat and Dickie dated?!" Fin turned to look at the older detective. "How come you never told me?"

"I thought you already knew," Munch shrugged. "It was pretty obvious. Even Cragen knew about it. Hell, he knew before I did."

Nick let out a small chuckle. "So your daughter ended up dating your former partner's son and kept it a secret from you? Now that's pretty sneaky of her."

"Where did you see them, Munch?" Olivia said, ignoring the smirks from Nick and Fin.

Munch frowned to himself, trying to remember that day. "I was coming from the restroom when I heard giggling coming from cribs. I got curious and opened the door. They were in the middle of kissing when I interrupted them. They begged me not to say anything to you or Elliot."

Fin and Nick let out a laugh while Olivia frowned. She wondered whether she should give Kat the talk again, now that she was dating Mark.

* * *

 **I apologize for making everyone who is reading this story wait. My apologies. Will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Review**


End file.
